Why Do I Have To Hide?
by DarkLunar1312
Summary: In this story Syrus is a female attending Duel Academy as a male with her band/childhood friends who are also dressed as guys. I will accept all types of reviews and yes that includes flames, since I am still new at this.
1. Chapter 1

Why Do I Have To Hide?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, it belongs to its respectful owners that I'm too lazy to name.**

Today I woke up pretty early for the exams I always wanted to go to Duelist Academy and I'm here to apply. Seto Kiba made the Duel Dome for all to-be-students. I got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs.

My name is Syrus Truesdale, a 14 year old girl, who cross dress. I am 5 feet tall with a shy personality that acts up when I am in a large group of people. I have teal hair, which ends to the first quarter of my back when it is not spiked up; silver eyes; pale skin; and reading glasses.

The reason why I cross dress as a guy is that I'm in a band called Ice Cold Heart. I am the singer/guitarist, Black the guitarist/singer, Kim the durmast/keyboardist, and Devon is our manager for our girl band. My parents and brother don't know about this, they think me dressing up as a boy is because I am a tomboy. All members in the band wear masks, wigs and put washable highlights in our hair. The reason why is because the media tries to find us, so we need disguises to play in the band. The media goes city-to-city trying to find us. They already searched this city about 2 months ago. They found 9 girls that look like us on stage, but when they were asked to play one of our songs they sucked. The media is so obsessed with trying to find us Death, Reaper, and Scythe that they are searching all of Japan! Thank goodness that only Devon knows our real identities.

We started Ice Cold Heart when we were 13. Black, Kim, and I are childhood friends. We call ourselves Death, Reaper, and Scythe because the only way to get us in dresses is by wearing gothic loti. We record our songs by going to a studio as our male counter parts and going at different times. So far we only made 5 albums and only 2 are the best sellers.

Black and Kim are going to Duelist Academy as guys too. We made a plan to use our weakest decks to get into the Slifer red dorm, because no one pays much attention to the reds. Black Maximillion, and Kim Jones male names are Black Stevens and Kyle Davis. If anyone tries to look them up, they will think Blake and Kyle are actual people because Pegasus is Black's adopted father. If that doesn't work Black can hack into their computer database. We all have something talented to do on the computer. Black can hack into government files without getting caught, Kim can replace sound on all footages, and I can edit all footages of people so smoothly that it will look like everything in the footage happened. Devon taught Kim and I the basics first at 11 and Black could already hack like that at that age so she learned what we did as well, Black can do that because she gets bored easily and she starts hacking to entertain herself.

I entered the Dome and began to take the written exam. I finished it about an hour later and reread it, putting a few more mistakes on purpose; we still have 30 more minutes left.

~TIME SKIP 2 HOURS LATER~

I just finished my duel, so I walked toward the back of the Dome. I saw Black and Kim so I thought;' I'll go introduce myself to the male versions of them in front of everybody who is looking.'

I said," Hi my name is Syrus Truesdale. What dorms are you guys in? I am in the Slifer red dorm."

"I am Blake Stevens and I'm in Slifer red," replied Blake with a small smile.

Kyle said," Kyle Davis*shacks my hand*in the Slifer dorm. Hey, do you guys think we are going to share a room? "

I answered," Maybe, I'm not sure. If we don't, we can still see each other in the dorm. I better go find a seat, my legs are killing me. Bye Blake, bye Kyle, I'll see you guys at the dorm."

I walk toward the close doors in the back. Standing up but leaning against the rail I watch a random person dueling. About 10 minutes into the duel some guy with brown hair showed up. I gave him a shy smile and started talking to him.

"Hello,*gives a smile*I'm Syrus Truesdale, what's yours," I asked.

"I'm Jaden Yuuki, the next King of Games! I came in a little late and I just finished the written exam. Hey, did they call my name," Jaden asked?

"Jaden you are really lucky, they are only on the W's,*looking around the Dome, seeing Dr. Crowler glaring at Jaden*you might have just made a teacher mad for being late," I said chuckling nervously at the last part.

"Really? Who? Is it that guy over there*points to Crowler*," Jaden said.

"Jaden," I scolded him," You can't just point at people, it is rude. Yes that is the guy who is glaring at you."

*starts talking about the things that happened in the anime and dueling Crowler*

~TIME SKIP IN THE HELICOPTER~

Getting in the helicopter that will bring everyone to Duelist Academy was a bit boring. Everyone who hasn't flown before was looking out the window, and then 10 minutes later they went to sleep. The rest started conversations with each other or making strategies. Jaden was one of the ones that went to sleep. I started a conversation with Black and Kim.

"So what did you guys get from home? I brought my deck, some extra cards,(my real deck) a laptop, charger, recording gear, 6 pairs of change of clothes,(with girl necessities and some gothic loti dresses)a alarm, gel, and CD player with some CDs'," I said.

"Same," Blake and Kyle said at the same time.

"I forgot," Kyle asked a questioned," What theme is your deck? Mine is a dog theme."

"A vehicle deck," I answered.

"Vikings, 'cause they are awesome," replied Blake.

I smiled and putted my **(1) **right hand on the back of my neck and clicked my tongue two times. Black and Kim looked like they didn't they didn't heat/see it but they did hear/see it. They looked at the corner of their eyes.

"Oh yeah," I said looking embarrassed, "I forgot to tell you guys something, I'm in room 4 with Jaden*points to a sleeping Jaden*what room are you two in?"

"To tell you the truth Syrus," began Blake and Kyle continued, "We are roommates in the only 2 bunk beds instead of 3 in the dorm," Blake ended the statement, "In room 10."

We were all staring at each other, with knowing looks, that I will meet up in their room, to dress in my Ice Cold Heart outfit, we think better on songs with them on. We will talk about Ice Cold Heart in the library to talk about how cool they, we, are, in case of someone listening in our conversation. They would think that I hang out with them because I like the band.

I decided to end the conversation for now, as I yawned and lowered my eyes closer to close them.

I mumbled,"*yawn*I'll nap a bit, so can you please wake me up, if I don't wake up by myself when the helicopter lands."

"Yeah we will wake you up Syrus," Kyle said.

I saw Black and Kim smile a bit while I open my eyes the last time before sleep claimed me.

Jaden's POV

I was running late to get to the Duel Dome because of traffic. Bad luck I tell you, traffic was long and I couldn't just walk through the gaps the cars provide because the police were there. I took a short cut through a park and bumped into a guy. My cards scattered around me and the guy helped me.

He said, "Here Jaden Yuuki,*gives me a Wing Kariboh card*this card have a spirit in it."

Then he left. I didn't have the time to dwell on it because the admission for the written exam will end soon. I fan as fast as I can and I made it by scaling a wall.

I finished my paper and I proof read it so I won't miss a lot of questions. I got to the dueling arena in the Dome and I met Syrus. I didn't know if Syrus was a dude, I only saw his backside, until he spoke to me; Syrus does have a girl figure.

"Hello, I'm Syrus Truesdale, what's yours," Syrus asked.

"I'm Jaden Yuuki, the next King of Games! I came in a little late and I just finished my written exam. Hey, did they call my name," I asked.

"Jaden you are really lucky, they are only on the W's,*looking around the Dome, seeing Dr. Crowler glaring at Jaden*you might have just made a teacher mad for being late," He said chuckling nervously at the last part.

"Really? Who? Is it that guy over there*points to Crowler*," I said.

"Jaden," Syrus scolded/pouted, "You can't just point at people like that, it is rude. Yes that is the guy who is glaring at you."

While we were talking I was thinking why cute/adorable people can't scold others, only pout. Wait, wait, and wait. Did I just call Syrus cute? I know I am gay, but I am not homosexual. Sure there is no girls that interest me right now, because the girls I know don't duel. I would like to know that my girlfriend to be able to duel. When I heard someone call my name I went down to the dueling arena, seeing the teacher that glared at me I knew I was in trouble. Dr. Crowler was saying that a good duelist does not show up late and I should leave. We began the duel and one kick butt later, Crowler only allowed me to Slifer red, the lowest of the low he says. I'm okay with it, at least I got into Duel Academy unlike some people.

We would go to the helicopter after us freshman get our dorm numbers. When I got there some teachers were standing next to 3 ballets, they might be the dorm teachers. I see a long hair guy, with a cat in his hands under a red uniform over the ballet. I guess that was the dorm ballet, so I putted my hand in the hole and got a slip of paper. Syrus did the same after me.

"Okay," I said, "On the count of three, 1…2….3!"

We opened the paper at the same time and we got, drum roll please*drum roll*… 4! Yep, Syrus and I are roommates, along with some other guy.

"Okay everyone," said our dorm teacher, Professor Banner," We are going to go to the helicopter that is sorted by dorm. Please stay in line as we are entering and exiting the helicopter." Syrus and I got in the helicopter somewhere in the middle of the group. We were behind 2 guys, one with black hair, with blue highlights on the tips on the right side of his bangs and the other red hair with black highlights on the tips on the left side of his bangs. I didn't get a good look at blue and black's faces as we sat behind them in the helicopter.

As the helicopter was rising, I looked out the window for a bit. I sat back in my seat to sleep. I'm still asleep, but I heard someone say my name and I toned out the rest of the conversation.

Syrus said,"I'm in room 4 with Jaden…"

I wonder who is talking to _**MY **_Syrus. Did he talk to him/her first or did he/she talk to him? Are they talking bad about me or nor? No, Syrus is too nice and how he said my name he's introducing me. I feel a bit warm in my stomach, maybe it is just something I ate and it reacted badly in the air.

**Syrus POV**

I didn't need to be woken up by Black or Kim, I woke up be myself. I didn't get much sleep because I was choosing which deck to use in Duel Academy.

~Flashback~

I was thinking if I would use my vehicle theme deck, a overuse of spell cards, or a overuse trap card. I picked the vehicle because it is the only deck my big brother, Zane, saw when we were little and now. I didn't want to surprise him, make him think you are weak instead of strong. 

~Flashback End~

I slept about an hour and I looked out the window. I got bored rather quickly so I got my CD player and CD's. I put in a random CD, put on my ice blue headphones, and pushed play. I made sure that the disc was not a Ice Cold Heart CD, because I would sing along with myself and Black. I don't want people to know I am Scythe or why a "guy" can sing high pitch.

About 10 minutes later the plane stared to descend. I could see a figure out in sea, Duel Academy. Soon enough the pilot spoke to us on the intercom.

The pilot announce," We are approaching Duel Academy. I repeat, we are approaching Duel Academy."

I put my CD player away so I could wake up Jaden.

"Jaden, Jaden! Wake up! I can see Duel Academy," I yelled/shake my friend!

I sighed since I couldn't wake up Jaden and I smiled at my childhood friends. I did another attempt to wake Jade up again, but this time I shake/yell at him nonstop. It took me 20 minutes to make Jaden say something.

Here is what Jaden mumbled," Wing Kariboh, don't take Flame Wingman's food. You have your own on the table."

From what Jaden said I just shake him harder, but after 10 minutes my strength dismissed. I feel like I'm going to cry because I have to wake up my friend before we land.

In a shaky voice I whispered in Jaden's ear," Come on Jaden. Please wake up; we are almost to Duel Academy."

**Jaden POV**

I have a dream that all my duel monsters were real and are in my castle. Everything was going good until the castle started to shake.

"King Jaden, we are under attack by are rival Obilisk. They think that they could surprise us since it is dinner time," reported Wing Flameman," I couldn't do my rounds around the castle because Wing Kariboh was taking my food."

I said when he saw Kariboh appear,"Wing Kariboh, don't take Flame Wingman's food. You have your own on the table."

I said to Flame Wingman,"Go gather up all the troops this second. We have a battle to win."

During the battle I faced the masked Obilisk king in a battle with swords. All of the sudden I see a cage appear in the middle of our battle, inside the cage is Syrus.

Obilisk king said," Who wins this fight will have the duke, Syrus of the Slifer kingdom that went missing 2 months ago."

That evil king, using my friend as a hostage, I fought harder to win my friend back. It felt like an eternity until I finally struck down the evil king. I grabbed the keys to open the cage my friend is in. Syrus started crying and saying how scared he was, in the Obilisk's dungeon being tortured.

I hug him and whispered in his ear," It is okay Syrus, you're out of the dungeon and you are with me."

Syrus look at me with his big doe-like tear fill eyes saying," Thank you Jaden.*gives me a smile but then his eyes get clouded* Come on Jaden. Please wake up; we are almost to Duel Academy."

I woke up to see Syrus, a few inches away from my face, snapping his fingers with a worry expression. He suddenly smiled as he saw that I am awake.

"Jaden, thank goodness you are awake. We are about to land at Duel Academy, see*brings me to the window*."

"Wow," I said.

"I know, I've been trying to wake you up for the past 30 minutes," Syrus said.

I was going to reply, but we had to get out of the helicopter. We walk to the auditorium for the principal to talk to us through a giant flat screen TV. I ignored what he was saying because it will be the same for all schools, don't go into other peoples dorms in the night, don't stay out late etc. The only I was thinking is, how close Syrus was. He was like 3 inches away from my mouth; I had to suppress a huge blush. I don't even think he was thinking, he was concerned about me. He usually blushes when I get into his face before and I smile at that. He looks like a bunny when he blushes and when he is not blushing. Maybe that dream was telling me that someone from Obilisk will steal Syrus from me. 'I swear I will have Syrus be by my side at all/most of the time, 'I thought.

The assemble soon ended and Professor Banner led us to our dorm. We got upstairs after given the key and open the door. The right side has the 3 bunk beds and a door to the bathroom. On the left side there is a low table, a chair, desk, and a table with 6 drawers.

"I call dibs on the bed on the ground," I yelled and jumped on it.

**Syrus POV**

In the assembly I listen carefully to the principal and then I felt 3 stares on my back. 2 of the stares belong to Black and Kim, the other I'm not sure about. I couldn't just turn around when the principal is talking, that is disrespectful. I felt the staring stop a bit later, and I did a mental sigh of relief.

The assembly was soon over and we follow Professor Banner to the dorms. He handed out the keys to our rooms that we will be staying in. I watch as Black and Kim went to the right side upstairs, while Jaden and I went to the left. I open the door to our room, turning on the lights, and went through the door on the right, it is the bathroom. I got out heading toward the bunk bed ready to claim the bottom bed.

"I call dibs on the bed on the ground," Jaden yelled and jumped on it.

I acted up that I was cool with it but I was really mad. I don't know if my roommates are light sleepers, my other one and I could have snuck out to go to room 10 to see my friends.

I said to Jaden, "Come on we have to unpack then go to the cafeteria."

I put my clothes and other things in the middle of the 3 columns of dowers, my girl clothes/things are in the bottom drawer under my casual clothes. I take a set of pajamas and laid them on my bed. I waited for Jaden to put his things away so I can walk with him to the cafeteria. He finished putting his things away we walk down the stairs to eat dinner. For some reason Jaden is walking closer to me, maybe I am just imagining it, but it is better to be safe than sorry** (A/N I do NOT own this saying/quote!)**. I edged a bit away from Jaden, while holding a conversation. Jaden just walked closer to me, I know he is my friend and all but this is to close for comfort. I've had guys come close to my friends and I before like this. They stopped coming on to us when we beat them up, we all know how to defend ourselves, for self defense. I don't think Jaden likes guy Syrus that way. Probably doesn't know what he is doing. Thank goodness we made it to the cafeteria and Professor Banner began his speech. Tuning that out I stare at Black and Kim, I know they know it is me and they turn around, pretending to look at the Professor, to look at me. I pretended to scratch my **(2) **neck with my right hand, click my tongue 2 times, and twitch my right eye2 times as well.

Jaden interrupted Banner's speech by saying he wants seconds and Banner told us to dig in while he talk to Jaden. After Professor Banner finished his talk with Jaden he left with most of the students. The only people left were us, Black, Kim, and some random people we do not know.

"Here Jaden,*gives Jaden half of my food* I didn't eat anything yet, I waited for Professor Banner to leave so I can give you some. I'm not that hungry."

Jaden said with a smile,"Thanks Sy!*takes the offered food and eats it*"  
I finished my food about 5 minutes after Jaden does, I tell him to go on without me to the room. He, being the stubborn guy he is, said no. I told him I'll be up in a second. Jaden left with a kicked puppy expression leaving Black, Kim, and I in the deserted cafeteria.

I said to them," I can't see you guys for a while. I got the middle bed, the second step on the ladder creaks, so I can't visit you guys in the night. I have a weird feeling that my friend loves me."

"We could talk to each other in the library and how do you know that your friend loves you," Kim said?

"He got really close to me while we were walking down the stairs and coming to the cafeteria," I replied.

"I feel bad for you, that Jaden guy might be already waiting for you in your room," Black said.

"I'll talk to you guys later, bye," I said.

Walking out of the cafeteria, up the **stairs**, and with my key in hand I open room 4. Everything is dark so I stayed by the wall, going to the right until I found the bathroom. I open the bathroom door a bit to turn on the lights inside. With a bit of light shining through the ground I got my alarm from one of my drawers, set the time for it to wake me up at 7:00. Putting on my pajamas I turn off the bathroom light and stumbled to the latter of the bunk bed. I climb up it and lay on my bed.

I whispered, "Good night."

**Jaden POV**

I put on my pajamas and lay in my bed waiting for Syrus to come. As I hear some footsteps, I closed my eyes. A few minutes later I hear shuffling near me. I think Syrus is changing his clothes right in front of me. I open my left eye a bit and see Syrus changing about a foot away from me, with his back facing me. I watch him change then closed my eyes seeing he is almost done. Syrus turned off the bathroom light and went to his bed right above me.

I hear him say, "Good night."

Realization hit me quickly in the face. I enjoyed watching my first friend here change. I blush deeply from that thought. 'I must like Syrus more now than in the beginning of the day,' I thought. I push that thought aside and started dreaming the same dream in the plane.

**Author's Notes: I made Jaden and Syrus way to OOC to be normal, but it works so far in the plot line.**

**(1)-this means to meet me in the library**

**(2)-meet me in the library in 2 days**

**In Syrus's thoughts will say Black and Kim while talking to them when they aren't alone is Blake and Kyle. If you haven't read my Shaman King story Lyserg bandages her chest and puts on a rbber chest plate that is the same skin color, this also applies to Black, Kim, and Syrus. Black, Devon, and Kim are human in this story but they will look like the bio on my profile. From the talk about the band Ice Cold Heart, I will be using other singers' songs when the time comes. I plan on getting the media to Duel Academy but I'm not sure how. I put a poll on my file to find out which deck Syrus will use. I already have a Naruto ninja deck for Black and an Inuyasha demon deck for you may have notice I have skipped out on the dueling. The reason why is that I haven't watch Yugioh GX in a long time so I forgot most of the duel monsters. **

**I will accept all reviews and flames because I am still new at this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Why Do I Have To Hide?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, it belongs to its rightful owners. The only thing I own is my ocs' Black, Devon, and Kim. The reason why I can't name them is because I do not know who they are. I only know that Yugioh GX was shown on 4Kids . Producers for this are Norio Yamakawa(TV Tokyo) and Naoki Sasada(NAS).**

Syrus POV

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ear. I could use 1 of the banes' of my existence; chuckling evilly I put the alarm close to Jaden's ear. 'Ha,' I thought,' this will teach you Jaden to wake up earlier so I won't have to abuse my poor lungs.' Jaden didn't wake up yet, but my other roommate, Chumley did. He is glaring at me right now and I chuckled nervously.

"My friend, Jaden, he didn't wake up when I shook and yelled at him yesterday on the plane," I said while scratching my cheek.

Chumley, who looks at me understandingly," I had a roommate before that did the same thing. You could use some water from the bathroom to wake him up, instead of getting an alarm. Chances are that he isn't going to awaken soon if you yelled at him yesterday. Just don't put the alarm so loud again okay."

"I won't do that again," I said with a blush on my cheeks.

"Well since I'm awake I'll go take my shower," Chumley said.

"I will just go look around the dorm, call me when your finish," I said while going out the door.

I headed to room 10 to see how Black and Kim are doing. I knock on their door softly and waited a bit. The door opened and showed Kim in her uniform already.

"Come in Syrus, Black will be out of the shower in a bit," Kim said.

I sat down on the table, drumming my fingers against the wood. Black came out 3 minutes later covered only by her towel. She got changed quickly and we just talked about how we are going to record our songs.

"We could record them in the Abandon dorm," I suggested.

Kim ask," Where is it and where did you come across this valuable information?"

I said," In the middle of the woods right behind our dorm. I heard from an upperclassman that it is haunted and no one is allowed to go there. Who would want to go in a haunted building and even if someone came in how will they report us? They will have to confess that they went in the dorm."

"We solved that problem," Black said, "Now how are we, Kim and I, going to get our instruments?"

"Maybe there is a store that sell them," I suggest?

"Or maybe there is a music room in the academy that we can borrow the instruments," Kim suggests?

I hear my pager (you know the duelist call each other for duels) and see Chumley's face. I cover the camera with my hand.

"Syrus I'm out of the shower, you can go in now," Chumley said.

"Well*sigh*I better go. See you at the library tomorrow," I said waving good bye to my friends.

I got to my room and closed the door. Jaden is still sleeping, but I plan to wake him up after I shower. I brought my uniform, boxer, soap, socks, gel, toothbrush, and towel. I took a 10 minute shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, spiking it, and brushed my teeth.

I cup my hands under the water, walking to Jaden and I poured the water over his face. The result is that Jaden woke up, coughing a bit.

Feeling guilty I said while patting my friend's back wearing a guilty expression," Sorry Jaden, I tried waking you up earlier, but you didn't wake up. I took a shower while I was waiting and I poured water on your face as a last resort. I am so sorry that it got in your nose. I didn't mean for that to happen, I was only trying to wake you up so we can eat together in the cafeteria, I hope you can forgive me."

Jaden POV

"I forgive you Syrus, you were only trying to wake me up to get something to eat and not to miss class," I said.

"Come on lets go to the cafeteria," I said with a grin.

"Jaden, you need to get in your uniform. You can't just go into the cafeteria in your pajamas," Syrus said.

Syrus does have a point, so I took off my pajamas. I got my uniform on quickly, grabbing my best friend's arm we went out the door.

"Jaden, we need to lock the door! Did you even grab your keys," Syrus questions?

I turn around to go back to the room and I grab my keys. Locking the door, I turn around grinning sheepishly and scratching my face.

"Sorry Sy I didn't want all the food gone before we get there," I said with a smile, lying through my teeth.

"*smiles brightly*It is okay Jaden, but can you warn me the next time you are going to pull my arm," Syrus said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," I said. 'I hurt my friend, I'm suppose to protect him, since he can't protect himself,' I think depress thoughts.

"It is okay Jaden*shacking arms franticly*I just need a warning," Syrus said.

Syrus starts to tug on my hand, trying to get my attention.

"Come on Jay! Don't be so sad, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me," Syrus said, "Now come on, you said you wanted to get to the cafeteria and we are going."

Syrus started dragging me toward the stairs, barely moving me an inch, so I move to make him happy, that and I'm hungry. Walking next to my buddy I smile at him completely forgetting what happened before. Syrus and I made it to the cafeteria in no time. Our breakfast is cereal, toast, cheese, oranges, strawberries, milk, blueberries, and juice. I got some toast, cheese, orange, and milk. Syrus got cereal, strawberries, and apple juice.

We left to go to our room to get our things for class. Class starts at 8:30 and we left the dorm around 7:50. It took about 10 minutes to get half way up to school by walking, so we jog until we saw the doors. It is 8:15 so we fast walk to our first period, did I forgot Syrus and I have the same classes on our timetables.

I didn't get my teacher's name; I wasn't paying attention at all. I went through most of my classes without a thought until we were in the class of that guy I beat, Dr. Crowler I think, until he called on Syrus. He didn't know the answer so he called us Slifer Slackers.

Syrus POV

In my classes, I pay attention to what the teacher is saying, but I am in Slifer I deliberately said some questions wrong. I sometimes said a question right, but those are the real easy ones. When Dr. Crowler, the card effect teacher, ask me something about a certain card I didn't feel like answering I just said the simplest answer with some stutters. I don't think he heard the answer right and he said it is wrong.

The next one class, Professor Banner's is about duel alchemy. I do not see how alchemy deals with card games, but I know Black is happy we have this class; she is into alchemy and shadow games, for seventh period. Pharaoh came over to me, like every cat I come across, and Professor Banner told me to bring him up to him.

It is a fairly interesting class, and then we got to physical education; we didn't dress out today. Of course I have to act like I never ran before. I only lasted a minute running and I then settle for a slow jog. I think the coach, Fonda Fontain, thinks I can last longer than that. I can because honestly, I have fans that try to close and surround the exits in our live concerts. You need to have a lot of endurance to get to the doors; we lost some parts of our costumes from our fans.

School got out and I told Jaden I would go to the dorms after I see the whole school. He left without complaint and I went to search for my friends. I first went to the office because there was an announcement in the morning that you could join clubs, maybe they are there. I only found a handful of people surrounding a bunch of posters. I see a few clubs that interest me; the art club, music club, cooking club, and gardening club. I left quickly, trying to find a teacher that is out so I can ask where the library is. Just my luck, I see Dr. Crowler over there in the left side of the crowd. Mustering up the most pathetic voice that I can use right now, I walk toward him.

"D-d-dr. Crowler. Do you kn-now which w-way is the library," I said stuttering.

"Sure I do," said Dr. Crowler, "you find the nearest elevator, go to level 3, take a right when you see Madam Jess's cooking class(a fake character that I probably won't mention any more), and you will see the sign for the library."

"T-thank you Dr. Crowler," I gratefully said.

When Syrus left Crowler, he thought," What a weird kid asking directions from me to get to the library.'

Walking to the elevator I push the number 3 button, took a right at the cooking class, and I found the library. Walking inside I found Black and Kim near the back. I walk over there and sat down in a chair.

I said, "So what time are we going to meet here tomorrow?"

"Around 4:30, so we can say that we are trying to complete our homework," Kim said.

I question," What if I can't make it? I might have to bring my new friends."

"We can meet up here on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You can bring those guys with you. We could become friends with them so we don't need to meet up secretly behind your friends' backs," Black replied, while shrugging her shoulders.

"There is a music club here, so we could join it," I said.

"We can't do that," Black said.

"Black and I found a dueling store that has every item for the clubs. We are going to buy an electric guitar, a drum set, and a keyboard tomorrow in the morning. It opens at 7 o'clock; we will have more than enough time if Black and I wake up at 6:10. The cost for the instruments is going to be $400," Kim said.

"Fine, but tell me how much the electric guitar is going to be, I want to pay for it. When are we going to move the instruments," I ask?

"We are going to move them one by one next week to the Abandon dorm. We are going to have to buy some cleaning supplies to clean out some rooms from there; I hear everything is dusty inside. We could make it our hang out after we clean out some rooms," Black said.

"Okay," I said,"the cover story for the cleaning supplies is going to be that you guys want to clean your rooms and you want the cleaning supplies to last all year. Both of you make messes easily and you don't want to bother the store owner when you come in once a week for some more cleaning supplies."

"That will work, now go back Syrus, you don't want to cause suspicion with your roommates," Kim said waving her arms in a shooing manner.

I left the library and went down the stairs to the second floor. I am wondering around, lost until I saw Jaden.

"Where were you, young man, you were supposed to be here at 5 it is 5:05," Jaden said teasingly.

"Jaden I already told you I was out exploring the academy; I didn't search the whole thing. I am about the same age as you Jaden, only a month younger than you. I got sort of gotten lost," I said.

"Well I found this cool dueling arena I found in the morning when I had to go to the bathroom. Come on, I'll show you," Jaden said.

I follow Jaden who is turning a lot of corners until he stop at a huge open door. Taking a peek inside, I see a huge dueling arena. I gasp in amassment while Jaden is wearing a bigger smile. Then I see these 2 guys wearing an Obilisk coat and a girl wearing an Obelisk uniform.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, you Slifer students aren't suppose to be here, this is an Obelisk duel arena," Alexis said.

"I'm sorry Alexis; we didn't know that this is an Obelisk dueling arena. We are going to leave, right Jaden," I said, but the 2 dummies interrupted our leave.

"Chazz there are 2 Slifer losers here. What should we do," ask dummy #1?

"Hey, isn't that the Jaden kid that beat Dr. Crowler," said dummy #2.

Chazz POV

I wait on the stands in the Obelisk blue's arena, hoping that someone from my dorm comes, so I can challenge them. Instead I see these 2 Slifer red students on my turf. One of them is a tall brown hair guy and the other is a teal hair guy, I think that is a guy. Then I see Alexis, the girl of my dreams, come and talk to the losers. They were about to leave, but my 2 minions come and talk to them. 1 of them informs me that the 1of the Slifer losers beat Dr. Crowler. I will avenge him because Jaden won by dumb luck.

"Get out losers, this is Obelisk's turf," I said.

"Okay, okay," said the blue hair Slifer," we are leaving.

~Time skip midnight at the Obelisk's dueling arena~

I sent a message earlier to Jaden to duel me at midnight in the Obelisk's dueling arena which is where I am right now. I waited a bit until I see Jaden come in.

3rd POV

"Hey you Jaden," said Chazz,"you beat Dr. Crowler which I, Chazz Princeton, will not allow that you defeated him. I challenge you to a duel to show you that you only beat Crowler by dumb luck."

"I accept your challenge Chazz, get your game on," Jaden said.

"Duel," they both said.

"For my first move I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode, DEF 1600, and I place 1 card face down," Chazz said.

"That is one way to start a duel, but I'm going to go a little bigger. Here goes, good to see you Wing Kariboh maybe I'll use you later, but now I play Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix and bringing out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode, ATK 2100. I told you I would start big didn't I, "said Jaden.

"I was hoping you would," said Chazz.

"Whys that," questions Jaden.

"Because the card I played face down was a trap slacker," said Chazz," that you set off. Chthonian Polymer do your stuff."

"What is Chthonian Polymer's stuff," Syrus ask.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here," said Alexis.

"Alexis," Syrus said.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of your opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures," Alexis said.

"Oh no, Jaden just summoned a fusion monster," Syrus said.

Chazz said," I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman."

"Ah my monster," Jaden said.

"How did Chazz know to play that," Syrus questions.

"You are so predictable Jaden, you wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you would use it soon," said Chazz.

"Since the Wingman was a special summon that means I'm aloud to summon a different monster during my turn," Jaden said. 'Not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman," Jaden thought.

'Go on you Slifer slacker, play another monster after all, I haven't forgotten about the Flame Wingman super power," Chazz thought.

"Alright, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode, DEF 2000, there all set," said Jaden.

"Yeah, set up to get knock down, rise Chthonian Soldier, ATK 1200, and now Flame Wingman attack with sky dive scorcher,*Flame Wingman attacks Clayman* and now thanks to Wingman's super power your life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points," Chazz said.

*Flame Wingman attacks Jaden, Jaden's life points are now at 3200*

"Don't think I am finished yet slacker, Chthonian Soldier attack*Jaden's life points are now 2000* are ou starting to know your place here at the Academy yet? Maybe you were somebody back at home, but here in the big leagues you are a pathetic little amateur Slifer slime. I'll end my turn with a face down card. Go ahead slacker," Chazz said.

"*Jaden laughs quietly but Chazz hears him crying*Oh what wrong baby, are you crying," said Chazz.

"*Jaden laughs louder*this is to fun," Jaden says as he gets up.

"What," Chazz said.

"Just what I came for, man, I mean the trash talking, the action, it is all so great," Jaden says.

"What the," Chazz said.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, ATK 1600, all right Sparkman now, attack with static shock wave.*Sparkman destroys Chthonian Sodier, Chazz's life points is 3600 and Chthonian Soldier's sword attacks Jaden, his life points are now 1600*," said Jaden.

"Still think you think you are great slacker, because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I do, difference is you hardly have any to spare," said Chazz," It is just the matter of time slacker before your cards are about to be all mine."

"This isn't over yet, I throw down a face down," said Jaden.

"Play what you like, but this attack will finish off your life points and that attack is coming right now. Go Flame Wingman," Chazz said.

"Not so fast," Jaden says," that was a trap card I throw."

"A trap card," Chazz said.

"It's Mirror Gate," Syrus said.

"Then Jaden is still in this duel after all, Mirror Gate makes 2 monster's in a battle switch which side they are on,*Flame Wingman and Sparkman switch places* so Flame Wingman is back on Jaden's side," Alexis said.

"Oh yeah, go Wingman," Jaden says,"*Wingman destroys Sparkman, Chazz's life points are now at 3100*and yeah, just what you told me a while ago Flame Wingman's super power, you take the equal attack points of your destroyed monster*Chazz's life points 1500*

"Yeah alright," Syrus cheers.

"Nice moves Jaden," Alexis said.

"More like lucky moves if you ask me, you Slifer school scum, alright I activate Chthonian Blast, now since you destroyed 1 of my monsters, I can destroy 1 of yours and you take damage equal to half of its attack points*Jaden's life points 550*" said Chazz.

"Flame Wingman," said Jaden.

"Now I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, it lets me select 1 monster from my graveyard and summon it back to the field in attack mode, rise Inferno Warrior, but he won't be staying on the field for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General, ATK 1800," Chazz said.

"Not bad," Jaden comments.

"Not bad, hmp, your something else slacker you know that, acting all confident but your lousy monsters won't get you out this time," said Chazz.

"I know he is wrong Kuriboh, because Chazz doesn't know that my monsters' and I, we have a bond. Speaking of," said Jaden.

"Uh guys, we got company, campus security. If they find us all in here we will get seriously busted," said Alexis.

"What," said Syrus.

"Why, we are all students here," Jaden asks.

"The rules say no off hour arena duels," Alexis said," Chazz knows that, but let me guess he didn't tell you."

"Come on, let's go," said dummy # 1.

"Well well slacker, looks like you lucked out this time," Chazz said.

"What are you talking about, the match isn't over," Jaden said.

"Yeah it is, I see what I came here to see, you beating Dr. Crawler is just a fluke," Chazz said.

"Jaden we go to get out of here," said Syrus.

Syrus POV

Jaden and I left through the back door that Alexis showed us and we said bye to Alexis after Jaden showed her the Monster Reborn, walking to our room. The time that we arrive to our room is around 1. We change into our pajamas one by one in the bathroom.

I whisper quietly to my roommates," Good night."

Black POV

~TIME SKIP 6 IN THE MORNING~

The alarm clock rang and I got into the shower first. 15 minutes later I got out of the bathroom with my uniform on. Kim got in next, took the same amount of time as me, and we left the dorm. We decided to jog all the way up the hill to get to Duel Academy. Waiting outside a few minutes until the doors open we got to the duel store.

In the duel store, Kim got the instruments and I got over half of the cleaning supplies in the store. Ms. Dorothy rang the items up, not caring that over half of the cleaning supplies are gone from the store, because she is still sleepy. The amount that we pay is $523.25, but we gave her $530, a tip for not questioning us.

We jog down the hill to get to our dorms and Kim open the door, since I have all the cleaning supplies. We check our alarm clock; 7:14; too early for anyone to be out, beside Professor Banner.

Syrus POV

I got up at 7, still tired from last night, and went to take a shower. I got out and did my morning ritual. I check the time; 7:18. 'I wonder if Black and Kim are back yet. I'll go check on them right now,' I thought.

I went to room 10 and I knock softly on the door. Black opens it and I see the room aver filling with cleaning supplies. I look to the back of the room and I see the instruments.

"*sweat drop* we aren't going to clean up the whole Abandon dorm, just some parts of it. Thanks for buying the electric guitar, here is the money*gives Kim $200*," I said.

"We are not, we bough extra just in case there is too much dust/dirt around. You take the money*tries to give me back the money*it is more than enough for the electric guitar," said Kim.

"The extra is for some of the cleaning supplies. We should look for the dorm on soon, before some of the students get whiff of the dorm," I said.

"We will leave on Saturday to find the dorm. It might be a good time to head for your room," Black said.

"Okay*yawn* that is the last time I am staying up in school to watch Jaden duel an Obelisk," I mumbled.

"You will tell us what last night young lady," Kim said.

"I will later, bye," I said as I went out the door.

Looking at the alarm again; 7:24; I decided to wake Chumley and Jaden up right now.

"Chumley and Jaden get up*shake the people mentioned*we are going to be late for breakfast in the cafeteria," I said.

Apparently that those are the magic words that the people mention got out of their beds. Jaden and Chumley got out of their beds and into their uniforms. They were out of the door in a flash, and I had to close the door. Walking down the stairs, meeting up with Black and Kim, and talking about random things that have some form of dueling.

"There should be more cooler field spell cards,"~B

"Monster cards should have better equips,"~K

"There should be more spell cards,"~S

When Jaden and Chumley finish eating and saw us together they have a*? *over their heads, we explained how we met on the helicopter.

"We met again on the stairs today, so we just talk about duel monster cards," Blake said.

"Well, see you guys later," I said, Blake and Kyle leaves the cafeteria.

Chumley said,"That is when you met them."

"When Jaden fell asleep on the helicopter, I introduce Jaden and me, and we talk about different cards. We saw each other and we continued were we left off," I said.

My friends went back to eating their breakfast, and I grab some toast, putting some strawberry jam on top of it. When I finish my toast I drank some milk and went back to room 4 to get our back packs. Bringing the backpacks to the cafeteria, I place them in front of their respectful owners. By that time they finish eating and we headed to our first period.

Our first period, math; second period, science; third period, english; fourth period, social studies; fifth period, science; sixth period, card effect; seventh period, duel alchemy; and eighth period, physical education. I am fairly good at all the subjects, but I try to fail at card effect, duel alchemy, and physical education.

~TIME SKIP SIXTH PERIOD~

Dr. Crowler asks a question about all the card effects that can be in a deck to Alexis. He then told me to tell him what a field spell is.

"The fiel-ld spell is a ca-ard that uuummmmmmm helps you win," I said with a stutter?'I hate acting like an idiot,' I thought.

"Now will someone please answer the question, which isn't a red," Crowler ask the class, majority of the class laughs.

"Well teach I beat you in a duel, so does that mean that you are insulting yourself," questions Jaden.

"Grrrr," Crowler growls into his handkerchief.

"Hello students, Syrus," said Professor Banner.

"Y-yes sir-r," I stutter.

"Can you get Pharaoh for me, you don't have to if you are minoring to be a scratch post," Professor Banner said with a smile.

~MEANWHILE AT CROWLER'S OFFICE~

'I can't take that Jaden here at the academy,*writes a letter and seals it with a kiss* that will teach him. This will be his last day at the academy,' Crowler thought.

~EIGHTH PERIOD GYM~

"I wonder where Syrus is," Jaden wonder aloud.

~INSIDE THE BOY'S LOCKER ROOM~

Crowler's POV

'I will put this letter where Jaden is sure to find it, on top of his shoes," I thought.

3rd person POV

He opens Syrus's locker, unknowingly thinking it is Jaden's locker, and places letter on top of Jaden's shoes. Then he leaves and Syrus enters.

Syrus POV

I run into the boy's locker room, late to class because I thought I was in the right locker room, the girls' locker room, I am a girl but I couldn't see the sign because it is so small. I open my locker and see Jaden's sneakers inside my locker; I take them out and the letter on top of the shoes fall. I open the lipstick kiss letter and it says:

To: Jaden Yuuki

Since the moment I first saw you

I've been in love with you.

Meet me behind the girl's dorm,

Sincerely,

Alexes

I decide to skip class to go to the library, see what my friends think about this.

~TIME SKIP LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE SLIFER DORM~

"Hey Chumley," Jaden ask," Do you know where Sy is?"

"No I don't, he was just here right now, but he left in a good mood," Chumley said.

"That doesn't sound like Syrus," Jaden said.

~OUTSIDE OBELISK'S GIRL'S DORM~

Crowler said," Once I catch Jaden here he will be expelled."

~INSIDE THE OBELISK'S GIRL'S SPA~

"Did you hear what Jaden said to Dr. Crowler? Totally disrespectful," said 1 of Alexis friends.

"He shouldn't do that unless he can back up his talk, what you think Alexis," ask Alexis 2nd friend,

"I think that is kind of cool," said a love sick Alexis.

"He doesn't even have the talent," #1 said.

"I don't know because I didn't duel him yet," said Alexis.

~OUTSIDE THE GIRL'S DORM~

"Alexis, where are you," I yell.

"I got the incompetent fool that doesn't know what a field spell is," Crowler yelled, causing the girls inside to come out.

"Alexis," I yelled and suddenly I am ambushed by dozens of girls.

"Okay why are you here shorty," questions a girl I do not know.

"I came to see Alexis," I said.

"Why are you here Syrus, but first tie him up girls*girls tie my hands and drag me inside the dorm*,"Alexis said.

"I came here because of this*I struggle to get the envelope out, and Alexis receive it*," I said.

"Syrus this is not mine, my name is spelled wrong," said Alexis.

"Oh girls," said Miss Fontain," Can you keep it down a bit it is almost midnight."

*3 obelisk girl students push my head down and sit on my head*

"Can you please get off me," I whisper as Alexis is talking to Miss Fontain.*Fontain leaves and the girls get off my head*

"Can I leave now, I really need to catch up on my sleep," I ask.

"No, you will be the perfect bait for Jaden to come duel me. Also, why did you come instead of Jaden," Alexis said.

I replied,"Can I at least take a short nap and you guys can wake me up. I came to tell you to put the letter in Jaden's locker not mine.*as the conversation is taking place one of Alexis's friends contacted Jaden*"

The thing is the real reason I came instead of Jaden is because of Black and Kim.

~Flashback~

In the library I talk to my best friends about the letter I received,

"It is obviously a trap from Crowler to expel Jaden," Kim said," but the question is, will you go instead of Jaden?"

"Of course I will go, ruining peoples' plans is what we all do best at," I said.

"Know that aside, what did you do last night," Black questions?

"I watch a duel that Chazz and Jaden participated in. Almost got caught and I came back to the dorm around 1," I said.

"That is too bad, you are in a mood if you don't get your 9 hours of sleep, and I'm surprise that you didn't snap today. Let's do our homework and you can take a nap I'll wake you up around 9," Kim said.

~Flashback End~

I woke up to someone shaking me, my vision still blurred by sleep and the dark. I am walking outside and I hear Jaden saying something to Alexis. I can't catch it, but I really don't care.

3rd POV

"Hi Jaden," said Syrus.  
"What happened," Jaden questions.  
"To make a long story short I'm a big loser," Syrus said depressingly.  
"Your friend here trespasses to the girls campus," Alexis said.  
"Is that true Sy," Jaden said.  
"Hey it's not like that," Syrus whines.  
"And now that you are here Jaden," said 1 of Alexis's friends.  
"You're trespassing too," said Alexis's other friend.  
"That's right so if you don't want us to turn you in your going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now," Alexis said.  
"But if you turn us in we will be expelled," said Syrus.  
"Don't worry Sy, I won't let that happen, so let's duel Alexis," said Jaden.  
"*they get in the boats and start dueling on the water*I hope you know what you are doing Jaden," said Syrus.  
"Well well well, a Slifer vs. an Obelisk put him in his place Alexis," Crowler said in the water a few yards away from the boats.  
"Ready," said Alexis.  
"Oh yeah," said Jaden.  
"Duel," they both said.  
"Get your game on Alexis," said Jaden.  
"Here we go," Syrus said to nobody.

"All right let's see, Etoile Cyber rise, ATK 1200, and I'm also going to place 1 card face down," Alexis said.

"Time to throw down, yes, I'll summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman, ATK 1600, and now I'll attack your Etoile Cyber with static shockwave," Jaden said.

Alexis grimaces and says," Hold it right there, I activate the trap card, Doble Passé."

"Huh," Jaden questions?

"Doble Passé changes your monsters attack points to a direct attack on me*Alexis now has 2400 life points left*and now my monster you were about to attack gets to rage a direct attack on you," Alexis explains.

"Great," says Jaden.  
"Oh did you know, when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack increases by 600*Eltoile Cyber ATK 1800, attacks Jaden, his life points are now 2200*," said Alexis.

"Jaden," said Syrus.

"That Alexis is something else, sacrificing her own life points just so she can get to mine," Jaden said.

"So you impressed," Alexis said.

"Hmp, impressed I think I'm in love," Jaden says.

"Your sweet, too bad I have to crush you, now then where were we.*draws*Ohh, I play Blade Skater, ATK 1200, and I activate the spell card, Polymerization, to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader, ATK 2100, now Cyber Blader attack with wirel wind blade*attack Sparkman, Jaden's life points are down to 1700*," said Alexis.

"Well so much for him," Jaden said.

"Way to go Alexis,""Yeah you got him now" both of Alexis's friends cheers.

"Well it will be my pleasure to prove you wrong, my draw, alright perfect, I activate the field spell card fusion gate, now I can summon fusion monsters without a Polymerization card, and I'm going to summon this 1, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, ATK 2100," said Jaden.

"Okay, looks like it will be 1 fusion monster against the other huh Jaden. That's fine by me although they have the exact same attack points they are just going to destroy each other," stated Alexis.

"Not after I play this they won't, I activate the spell card Kishido Spirit, now Wingman can take down a monster with the same attack points as him and not be destroyed, and thanks to his super power you take damage equal to her attack points. Now go Flame Wingman and attack Cyber Blader," said Jaden.

'Someone hasn't done their homework,' Alexis thought.

"How did she survive my attack," Jaden said.

"Simple Cyber Blader's special ability makes it impossible for her to be destroyed by only 1 monster," Alexis said confidently.

"But then, then," Jaden stuttered.

"Then none of us lose any life points*Alexis 2400 and Jaden 1700*," Alexis states.

"Well I guess you got me," Jaden said.

"Oh and I get you Jaden believe me you know it, like right now for example, I equip my spell Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader, ATK 3600, " Alexis said.

"Oh I think you want to brace yourself for this one Sy o'buddy," said Jaden.

"Cyber Blader attack the Flame Wingman with trident shock*Jaden's life points 200*oh oh your life points look pretty low, I hope you didn't unpack your bags here yet," Alexis said.

"Yeah because if you lose you both are getting expelled," said the black hair girl with a laugh.

"We are," said Syrus who repeated what 'he' said before.

"That is not going to happen Sy, promise," said Jaden.

'You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver,' thought Alexis.

'I hope I didn't make a promise I can't deliver,' thought Jaden,' the only card out I have is Fusion Gate, there is a chance that I can win right here, right now.'

"Here goes perfect, I play the Elemental Hero Clayman, rise up, ATK 800, and now I activate Monster Reborn, so come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman, ATK 1600," Jaden said.

"What difference will he make, my Cyber Blader has way more attack points then him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance," asks Alexis.

"He won't, but with Fusion Gate's special effect I can fuse him and Clayman who can summon someone who can, rise Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, ATK 2400," Jaden said.

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher by 3600," Alexis states.

"Yeah I know I know, but 1 of Thunder Giant's abilities is he can destroy a monster whose original attack points are less than his own," Jaden explains.

"Wait original attack points," said Alexis.

"That's attack points without any kind of enhancement," states Jaden.

"Before I played Fusion Weapon her attack points were just 2100," Alexis said.

"Exactly and that is lower than Thunder Giant so your Blader is automatically destroyed and the coolest part of it Alexis I still have a attack to use on you voltaic thunder*attack hits Crowler and Alexis, her life points 0*," said Jaden.

"Alexis," said the black hair girl.  
"What just happened," said the red head.  
"Yeah," said Syrus while hugging Jaden quickly.  
"Alright, looks like that is game," said Jaden.  
"A deal is a deal, I won so we get off free," Jaden said to Alexis.  
"Okay guys I won't back out we will keep quiet about what happened tonight," said Alexis.  
"Well if you ask me I think we should turn both of them in right now," said the red head.  
"Well no one asked you," said Alexis.  
"Alexis," said the red head with betrayal in her voice.  
"Jaden beat me in a dual fair and square, that there is to it," said Alexis.  
"There is more to it than that it was close, yeah you got game*starts to row in the boat*later," said Jaden.  
'Even if I did win I could never turn those 2 in. This place is a lot more fun with them than without,' thought Alexis.  
'I've never seen Alexis act this way before, I wonder if she is falling for that Slifer," thought the red head.  
"Grr lucky brat, he escaped this time, but I'll find a way to expel him after I find a way home," said Crowler.

Jaden wins and I we do not get expelled. I hug him quickly and we row back to the Slifer dorm.

"Thank you Jaden, if it weren't for you I would have been expelled. I'm sorry that you almost got expelled as well," I said outside our room.

"It is okay buddy, by the way, why did you go over to the obelisk girls' dorm anyway," Jaden asks.

"I wanted to tell Alexis to put her love letter in the right locker," I said.

We got inside and I put on my pajamas on. Climbing into bed I close my eyes to sleep, exhaustion from today I immediately black out.

**Author's Notes: For the first chapter in Why Do I Have To Hide, I use my memory because I couldn't find it on Youtube. I found it on last night and I re-watch it. For some reason my laptop won't allow me to skip a few minutes to get to the duel. Thank you for the reviews. **

** Thank you Higuchimon for informing me that Daily Motion have season 1 and 2. I know you can be 14 to get to high school, I forgot about being 15 to enter, I thought the rules of high school still applies to the Duel Academy. I am writing about English dub version of Yugioh GX, completely misspelled Kaiba's name wrong, please forgive me I was thinking of Naruto.**

** Gay-1. happily exited**

** The term above is what I meant in the first chapter, sorry that I confused you readers. I didn't mean gay-4 a. homosexual. I just put a little fluff in that chapter for Jaden. Jaden is only going to act like an older brother for Syrus.**

** The whole purpose for cross-dressing is that I want Syrus to be friends with Jaden and Chumley. Syrus is in a band and doesn't want the media on her back, also she is going to the Academy and she is Zane's little sister. Guys who admire Zane might want her to be their girlfriend. **

** Syrus bandages her chest and puts on a rubber chest plate that has her skin tone.**

** In the last chapter I forgot that they don't have a bathroom in their room, but an outhouse. Let's just say there is a bathroom in their rooms okay. **

** When I said black hair and red head I have no ill intent against them but I do not know their names. **


	3. Chapter 3

Why Do I Have To Hide?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX! I only own my 2 oc's Kim and Black. The Producers' for this is ****Norio Yamakawa(TV Tokyo) and Naoki Sasada(NAS).**

**Sorry guys I haven't been updating but my grandma came to the states and I am showing her around. I do have time but I will admit I was gaming on Maplestory. It is just that I lose interest in watching the Yugioh GX episodes because I have to pause and then un-pause the show. It gets annoying but I have been having writers block because I am just winging it on my writing. **

**Syrus POV**

**~1 week later~ it is a tuesday**

Tomorrow we are going to take our beginning of term's exams, and tonight we, my friends and I, are going to move the rest of our things; our female clothes, the instruments, and the remaining cleaning supplies, to the Abandon dorm. Sure we were going to move our things 1 by 1 but we have the whole night to put our things inside. We picked a room in the back, on Friday, to use as our recording room. A little early on our plans but we don't know how fast rumors spread around here. I heard some girl, I think her name is Casey(random character that won't be appearing anymore) spilt her water on Alexis uniform top during breakfast on Wednesday last week and we heard all about it during 1st period that day.

We are going to be up all night because this is the only day we could, with people studying at the last minute, praying to Slifer so they can pass, or not studying at all. I know that Chumley and Jaden aren't going to study, just going to sleep. They are pretty heavy sleepers so I can sneak out of my room easily and my dorm mates that are still awake will think that the noise Black, Kim, and I make are from the animals.

**~Time skip, class ended, in dorms~**

We all got study sheets from our duel classes to study from. I think the teachers give them out the day before the test for us slackers to cram everything in our heads, instead of giving us the study sheets 3 days before the exam. It just sucks that the teachers do this; I think they like to do this to the Slifers a lot because they hardly study. I study when I have the free time, which isn't much with me hanging around Jaden who duels 24/7. I should study when Jaden is dueling, I can still listen to the duel.

I am going to study for the exam in our room for about 4 hours; it is about 5 o'clock right now. Jaden is checking his deck along with Chumley. They are both giving tips to each other; they just want to pass the dueling part of the exam instead of the written portion.

I hear shuffling behind me and I see my friends getting ready to sleep, it is 8:32.

"Goodnight Chumley, Syrus," said Jaden.

"'Night Jaden, Syrus you should get some sleep soon," said Chumley.

"Goodnight you guys, I will Chumley, I just need to study a little longer," I said while turning down the lights.

I wait until it is 9 to get my girl clothes and head out to room 10. I knock on the door softly and Black opens it. I went in, and got the box holding the electric guitar from the back of the room and I put my clothes on top of the box. Black gets the keyboard with some of the cleaning supplies and Kim gets the drum set. Before Kim gets the drum set she hands me the key, I unlock the door and I wait for my friends to get out then I lock the door.

We go down the stairs and head for the trees; we walk beside the barely seen path to the Abandon dorm for about 20 minutes until Black pulls out the flash light. We see the Abandon dorm after 27 minutes of walking.

We go inside and stay close to the edge of the wall, there is dust and broken objects everywhere and we don't know who comes here, some students might come here because of a dare. We go upstairs and take a left until we hit the last room in the hallway. It is the biggest bedroom in the dorm; I think it was a Professor's room before they left.

We placed the bed against the back wall and I took out my laptop, I putted my laptop and recording gear in this room on Friday, I set everything up; thank goodness that the electricity and water works the principal forget when he gives the students electricity and water in the dorms he means all of the dorms.

Taking out the instruments from the boxes and putting our clothes in a drawer that we cleaned on Friday, we start practicing. After practicing for about an hour we have it down, we wrote the music and lyrics before we left to go to Duel Academy, Black gets her phone out and presses record.

Syrus, and (Black)

I can not find,

A way to describe it.

It's there,

Inside,

All I do is hide.

I wish, 

That it,

Would just go away.

What would you do,

You do, if you knew,

What would you do.

All the pain I thought I knew,

All the thoughts lead back to you.

Back to what was never said,

Back and forth inside my head.

I can't handle this confusion,

I'm unable come and take me away.

I feel like I,

Am all alone.

All by myself,

I need to get around this.

My words are cold,

I don't want them to hurt you.

If I show you,

I don't think you would understand.

Cause no one understands.

All the pain I thought I knew,

All the thoughts lead back to you.

Back to what was never said,

Back and forth, inside my head.

I can't handle this confusion,

I'm unable come and take me away.

I'm going nowhere,

(on and on and),

I'm getting nowhere.

(on and on and on),

Take me away.

I'm going nowhere

(on and off and off and on),

(and off and on),

All the pain I thought I knew,

All the thoughts lead back to you.

Back to what was never said,

Back and forth inside my head.

I can't handle this confusion,

I'm unable come and take me away.

Take me away.

Break me away.

Take me away.

**Song: Take me Away By: Avril Lavigne**

Black gets up, pauses the video and downloads the song on my laptop, after entering the password in. She sends the song to Devon's email, Devonthebest . Putting our instruments back in their boxes, laptop away and recording gear, we leave the Abandon dorm. We jog to the Slifer dorm and started walking when we could see it. I hope someone isn't up right know, it would be hard to explain why 3 Slifer students were out of their rooms and in the forest.

I give Kim her key back and I take out mine to open the door. I glance at the clock, 11:49, and I put on my pajamas. I slept for a while but I woke up, you know when you go to sleep late and you have to wake up early, you wake up earlier than you think. I turn and see that it is 5:36, I groan and I lay down on my bed for a bit. I sniff my wrist and I grimace, I go take my shower.

After my shower I went out at 6:02 to walk a bit and I go sit on a cliff. I watch as the sun climb higher in the sky and I decided to go back to room 4. I had nothing to do after I skimmed over all of my study sheets for today's exam, so I went over to the desk and started praying to Slifer, I wanted to try this out since I heard someone suggest it during dinner.

I mumble things under my breath and I decided to get back into character as a shy guy with low self-esteem, since Chumley is going to wake up soon. I got out 3 Monster Reborn cards, I put them on my head with a white headband, and I get out 2 candles.

"Please help me ace my exams so I can be in Ra yellow, not that there is nothing wrong with red, it looks great on you Slifer. Please give me a sign*alarm rings* Slifer, it is just the alarm clock, and of course Jaden sleeps right through it how could he be so relax," I said.

'He would never wake up on time without me, how he can sleep through the alarm right next to his ear I will never know,' I thought.

"Jaden wake up, if you don't pass the exams you would never advance to the next dorm," I said.

"Wrong*punches me*I play a trap," said Jaden.

"Why can't he be dreaming about going in defense mode when I wake him up," I complain.

'That is going to leave a bruise soon,' I thought.

"Syrus you shouldn't be waking him up at all, after todays test we have a field test after it, it will be awesome if we both slept through it," Chumley said to me from his bed.

"Chumley I never get anything that you say," I said.

"Hello the field test picks class members against each other to duel, you do not want to duel the guy who beat Dr. Crowler, so if we let the competition sleep in we get out, you get it," said Chumley.

"I'm starting to get why you were held back 2 years," I said to Chumley.

"Jaden get out of bed, we are already late, I will save you a seat," I said while running out of the room.

Tell you the truth, we are not that late but if you don't get to the Academy in 40 minutes you will be. I just skip breakfast and jog to school. When I got there I saw Black and Kim talking together and a group of Obelisk boys came. They start to taunt them; I couldn't hear what they are saying but Black walk up to them with a calm/stoic expression and they ran. Everyone that was there saw it; Alexis and Bastion saw the encounter.

I fast walk toward my friends and I see Alexis do the same. I got there first and I was about to say something to them but Black cut me off.

"Syrus what happened to your face, there is a big bruise on your chin. Who did this to you," Blake asks with a barely hidden hatred for whoever punches me.

"I tried to wake up 1 of my roommates and them through their arm out. That is how I got this bruise on my face," I said.

"I am going to hunt them down and skin them alive," Blake said with a calm face, which causes the people who are listening to the conversation to back away from 'him', while Kyle and I sweat drop.

"Blake just calm down, Syrus said it was an accident," Kyle said.

At this time Alexis came and starts a whole new conversation.

"I am so sorry for what those guys did to you, we Obelisks aren't like that," Alexis said.

"It is okay, miss they didn't do any harm to my companion and I. It is just a mere disagreement between them," Blake said with a slight smile on 'his' face.

"Well okay then. Syrus you are friends with them, oh what happened to your face," said a shocked Alexis.  
I thought, 'you at least hear the last part of our conversation, either your ignoring it, dense, or you are arrogant.'

"I met them on the helicopter and I my roommate accidently hit me by flinging his arm out and it hit my face," I said with a fake smile and voice.

"You need to clean that right up, see you in class," said Alexis.

"You have to act like you like that chick," said Kyle in a low voice

"Yup," I said under my breath.

"Sucks to be you buddy," Blake whispers, the next part she said aloud," aren't we going to be late for our exams?"

Widening my eyes I said," Oh no, see you guys later." and I run to Professor Banner's classroom.

~Time skip Professor Banner's class~

I am in my dorm professor's class right now; I look through the 10 page packet answering a few questions on each page. For the exams we go to Professor Banner's class first because the exam takes the whole day. I then went back to the 1st page and filled the sheet out without a second thought. I start to think why Jaden is not here yet, it is almost the end of the day and I didn't see him in all my classes.

I close my eyes and I opened them when I heard Jaden. I was smiling at him a bit until Professor Banner told him to get his packet. I go to the 2nd page of the packet and I did the same for the 1st page. I place the packet in front of Professor Banner and I headed back to my seat to sleep.

Bastion said while shaking me," You 2 should give some serious thought of waking up."

"I flunk didn't I, I'm a complete failure," I said with giant tears.

"Sy if they graded you on drama you would get an A," Jaden said.

I thought, 'It must be really easy to wake Jaden up when you are going to cry, that or Bastion knows how to wake him up quickly.'

"Hey where did everybody go," I ask.

"That is what I was trying to tell you, the new rare cards arrive today, everyone is at the card shack," said Bastion.

"What! New cards! How come no one told us about this," I yelled.

"Because everyone wants the new cards for their selves, to use in the upcoming field test," Bastion said.

"So why aren't you getting some," I ask. 'He probably wants to keep his deck balanced,' I thought.

"Please 1 errant card in my deck will completely through off," Bastion said.

"Mine wouldn't," I said. 'It would if it is a monster card, not so much for a trap or spell card,' I thought.

"So let's go. There is nothing like fresh cards in the morning," Jaden said with a big grin.

"Thanks for the tip Bastion." Jaden said, he and I ran out of class.

"Come on Sy let's make tracks," said Jaden.

"We got to get… in… line," said Jaden.

"Where is everyone, they couldn't have," I said.

"Run out of cards already," we said together.

"Excuse me, counter girl," Jaden said.

"Hmm," the girl said.

"You still have some cards left right," Jaden asks?

"Of course we have some left, just regular packs though, here you go*slides a pack of cards to the duelists*" said the counter girl.

"We said some, not 1," we both said at the same time.

'If we keep this up we could be tag duelist together (hint hint),' I thought.

"I am done for, I slept through the written test, 'not really,' now I'm going to flunk my duel test because I can't upgrade my deck, 'I don't even need to upgrade my decks,'" I said.

"Then take the pack Syrus," Jaden said.

"Really you would give me the last pack that they have," I questioned?

'I wonder what the counter girl is thinking right now,' I thought.

'Just get out of here please, I need to sweep the floor,' the counter girl thought.

"It is cool," Jaden said.

"But what about you, you slept through written test to. What if," I began.

"What if what," Jaden said.

"What if you fail," I said.

"No way Sy, I may flunk now and then but I would never fail," Jaden said.

'Isn't that kind of the same thing,' I thought.

"*door opens and Ms. Dorothy comes out*You who, auto club," Ms. Dorothy said.

"Hey you work here to," Jaden asks.

"Oh no, I don't work here, I own here. Cool huh*winks*," Ms. Dorothy said.

"That is not cool, that is totally sweet," Jaden said.

"How do you know her Jay," I said.

'Great I'm picking up the slang,' I thought.

"I think it was the carburetor," Jaden said.

"Here I have something for you,*laughs*just call it a thank you for helping me," Ms. Dorothy said.

Some time later we got to the dueling arena that we are going to use for testing. Alexis, Bastion, Black, Chumley, Kim, and I already duel someone and won. Us Slifers' almost lost, you know I think Kaiba still have a grudge against Slifer because of Yugi. I watch the duel with Jaden and Chazz, this never happened before and I know Dr. Crowler had something to do with it. I wonder why Sheppard doesn't suspect a thing.

It seems like Jaden got promoted, yes now I can get the bottom bunk, I do not have to deal with the dip that Chumley makes. I start to day dream what to kind of lyrics I should use in the next song, it might be easier to write now on my laptop, Chumley doesn't drag me anywhere and no one would use me as bait. Said person snaps me from my thoughts.

"We should make some rules since we have an opening in our dorm. No Chazz allowed, they have to be cool, and they have to get me a grill cheese sandwich. Hey Syrus can you get me a grill cheese sandwich," said Chumley.

"I can't right know Chumley; also I don't know where the toaster is in the kitchen. I thought Jaden would say goodbye to us," I said.

The door opens and Jaden comes in and says," Hi guys."

"Jaden what are you doing here," I ask.

"I want to congratulate you for passing your field test and I live here," Jaden said.

'Noooo, I want the bottom bed,' I thought with mental tears.

"Jaden you came back for me," I yell while throwing myself at him with a hug and crying.

"Hey don't stain the jacket, at least the jacket doesn't stain as easily as the Ra yellow," Jaden said.

Jaden starts to push me away. Saying you can hug me but no crying on the jacket. I stop after a while and I wipe all the tears away.

"Jaden you should get your key back from Professor Banner," I said.

"I will, I will, give a guy some space. I just got here anyway," Jaden says.

Jaden then goes to his bed and lays done on it. He falls asleep after a minute or two. Chumley and I did a sweat drop.

"Dueling must be more exiting for Jaden then he makes it out to be or today must have been tiring for him," I said.

"So will you get me the grill cheese sandwich now? You can go ask Professor Banner were the toaster is," Chumley said, clearly wanting his grill cheese sandwich.

"Okay," I said.

I got up from the chair and got to Professor Banner's room. I knock on his door and he didn't answer. I just went to the kitchen and saw some students in there. I look around and I found Professor Banner in the back of the kitchen.

I went up to him and ask him," Can you please tell me where the toaster is."

"Ahh yes, it is in the bottom cupboard," Professor Banner said.

"Thank you," I said.

I got the toaster out and put the bread in there. I then get 3 slices of cheese and put them on the toast, and then I popped it in the microwave for 3 minutes. I hear the microwave ding and I got the grill cheese sandwich on a plate. I took the plate to Chumley and he ate it in under 2 minutes.

"Thanks for the sandwich Syrus," said Chumley.

"It is nothing. I'll be going out for a bit," I said.

I got out of our room and went over to Black and Kim's room. Kim opens the door for me and I went inside. I sat down on the bottom bunk. Kim sat down beside me and Black right in front of me.

"So which of your roommates hit you," Black begins.

"Seriously Black, it was just an accident. Jaden needs to be woken up or else he would be late to class," I said.

"So it was Jaden, the guy who is now in Ra yellow. Good for him, know if I find a way to lure him in the dark without having to use you as bait I can beat him up," said Black who plots her scheme aloud.

"He is back in the room 4 and please don't beat him up, it was an accident and we solve our problems here by dueling. No one asked about the bruise on my chin" I said.

"Fine, I won't beat him up or duel him. In exchange for his safety from me, you are going to sing again on Friday," Black said.

"That is not what we agree too, Syrus you were going to sing on Saturday," said Kim.

"So we move the schedule up 1 day. It is a win/win for all of us. Syrus's friend won't meet my fist, and we get to play our instruments," said Black.

"Fine, we will do it. I already have a song in my head, can someone give me some paper please,*Kim hands me paper and pen*thank you Kim.*writes down the lyrics*this is what I came up with, do you think you guys can work with it," I said.

"I can," Black and Kim said at the same time.

"We shall practice every night until Friday," Kim said.

"But what if I have to do something that my other friends drag me to," I ask.

"Then you will show up at a different time or don't come to practice. If you don't come to practice you need to sing on your own time," said Kim.

"With that out of the way let's hurry up and get to the Abandon dorm," said Black.

~Time skip Friday night~

The night was silent for the majority of the time beside the almost silent footsteps on the ground, heading toward a building most people avoid at all cost. The footsteps continued when they went inside the building.

As the people enter the building they stay by the shadows. They enter a room that has instruments inside, a mike, and a laptop. The figures pick up the instruments and mike. The 2 people with the instruments start to play and the other 1 starts to sing. The one with the keyboard get's their phone out and records the song.

Syrus,[Black on the keyboard], **Kim the drums**

From the deep I cry

I am needing change

In my life

I have let the cold creep in

And lock my ability to feel

[Deeply]

Just now a shaft of light shot through my soul

Opening up the windows and the doors

Reaching to the corners and my flaws

Showing my need

I'm running out of time

To live

Running out of love

To give

Running out of live within

God help me

*[keyboard], and **drum** solo*

I don't care who stares

Never want to be what I have been again

Grace has taken over and drawn me in

And I am embracing it

'Cause now I see your light drawing me close

Overwhelming love I don't deserve

But I'll take the hope you bring, you hold it out to me

Without you

I'm running out of time

To live

Running out of love

To give

Running out of life

Within

God help me

*[keyboard] and **drum **solo* 

God help me

Please help me

God help me

I'm running out of time

To live

Running out of love

To give

Running out of life

Within

God help me

I'm running out of time

To live

Running out of love

To give

Running out of life

Within

God help me

God help me

**Song: God help me By: Rebecca St. James**

The figure that took their cell phone out type in the password for the laptop, the person downloads the song on it. The song that was downloaded was then uploaded to an email. The people in the abandon dorm left and walk together to a dorm filled with sleeping teenagers. They separated and went into their respectful rooms. They all put on their bed wear and slipping into their beds, completely unaware that someone heard them in the far distance that left the Abandon dorm before they arrive there.

That person that thought they heard really faint music, brush it off as their imagination. That person stood to long at the Abandon dorm, it was already way past curfew for her and went to their dorm that was all the way across the island.

After those 3 people left another person came in the Abandon dorm an hour after them. What is different from the 3 people and the other person is that the 3 people are harmless and the other isn't.

I woke up and did my morning ritual, I then went to class. It is the same thing day in and out. I wake up, take a shower, wake Jaden up, eat breakfast, go to class, eat lunch, get picked on somewhere in class or out of it, do my homework, and eat dinner. The only thing that is not the same is when I go to the library; sneak over to Black and Kim's place, singing, and Crowler cooking up some crazy scheme to get Jaden expelled.

I just finish doing my homework from class; they even have homework for dueling! It should be illegal to have homework about dueling. I really don't get how that is even possible. Jaden drag me and Chumley down to the dark cafeteria with only 1 candle lit in the dark, and he pulls out a deck.

"Okay we are going to tell scary stories based on the number of stars on the monster cards," Jaden said.

"I'll go first," I volunteer and I got a 4 star.

I was wondering through the woods in the back of the dorm. It was getting dark and I got lost. I walk in the opposite direction hoping that the dorm is that way, but I didn't know that I was just getting deeper in the forest. I stop because I was wondering in that forest for hours. I wasn't watching were I was going and I found a cavern. I decided to see were the cavern went. I saw a lake after I walk a few minutes. I look in the water and I see a Dark Magician card that isn't soaking wet. I was about to pick it up and a shadow figure grab my wrist. The figure drags me under the water which seems deeper than before, about 10 feet deeper and I drowned.

"Ahh," I said trying my best to freak my friends out.

"How can anyone be scared of water," Jaden said.

"Fine then, dirty water," I said.

I hear Chumley freak out behind me. At least he is scared. Jaden picks out the top card in the deck; it was just a 1 star. He is completely disappointed that he couldn't tell a scary story.

"To bad you won't be telling a scary story," I said.

"Okay here is a true story," said Jaden.

When I was little I kept hearing voices in the middle of the night. I didn't recognize the voices and it always came from my play room. I went to check it out and I only found my cards.

"Really," said Chumley and I.

I thought,' It might just be the duel spirits.'

"Yeah and lately I have been hearing them again," said Jaden.

"Hahahaha," laughs Professor Banner," hey I want to join in on the fright feast."

"You just did," I said because I fell out of the chair.

"We're kind of at the edge of our seats here," said Jaden.

"Or at least we were*Banner sweat drops*," I said.

"*a whimpering Chumley in the backround*But since you are here now why don't you draw a card. The tougher it is the scarier the story," I said as I fix my spectacles.

"That sounds easy enough, let's see here*draws a 12 monster*," Said Professor Banner.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed now," I said.

"Ahahahaahaha, what is wrong, don't you want to hear about the Abandon dorm at the end of the island," said Banner.

'Shit, he is going to tell us about it. I hope we don't go over to the Abandon dorm. If we go there I will make sure Chumley and Jaden do not go to the second floor's left hallway,' I thought.

"Abandon dorm," Jaden asks.

"Yes, no one talks about it but there was a dorm at the edge of the forest. It was shut down when several students went mysteriously missing," he said.

"Where did they all go," I ask.

'He doesn't know because he said they went mysteriously missing,' I thought.

"Well that is the mystery of it. Well the rumor was that it had something to do with shadow games," Banner said.

"You can stop now," yell Chumley, I almost forgot about him.

"You see kids shadow games are duels that are played with powerful mystical items," said Banner.

"Millennium items right? I heard of this but it is not true," said Jaden.

"Hahahahahah that is what most people say. Well I find that most stories, they generally have to come from somewhere*Pharaoh mew*," said Banner," well that is my queue to get back home."

"Later," Jaden and I said.

"You know there is a creepy building I saw in the forest," I said, I hope I can scare them.

"Sweet, then you will lead us there," said Jaden.

"I only saw it when it was the first day, only just a glimps. I don't know how to get there. Sorry Jaden," I said.

"It's okay Sy," said Jaden who is disappointed.

'Safe,' I thought.

Jaden's face lights up," We can go look for it together."

'Noooo!*cue chibi Syrus crying*I don't want to go,' I thought.

**~At the docks, pier, whatever~**

"So you are the shadow duelist," said Crowler.

"I go by many names and that is 1 of them. What do you need," said the mask man.

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves the academy and never comes back," said Crowler who is surprisingly serious for once.

"I will do it," said the shadow duelist, who is backing up and disappearing from view.

'I will send that guy to the shadow realm. That weird guy never did say how,' thought the mask duelist.

**~A day later, at night, in the woods~**

"We are lost," said Chumley.

"You could say that we are lost but I say that we found a couple of places," said Jaden.

"Then we are finding a couple of places for an hour now. I guess it could be worse for Sy," said Chumley.

"For Sy," Jaden questions.

"Yeah we could be near a lake with dirty swamp," said Chumley.

'How many times do I have to tell them, I am not afraid of water! I just had a bad incident that involved water. I guess I will play the part that my friends portray me in,' I thought.

"Very funny, but you were the 1 that refused to bath because of the water last night," I said.

"Well maybe if you cleaned it once and a while it wouldn't be so swampish," Chumley argues.

"Well maybe if you grow up and start to take showers. Besides the bathtub is clean," I countered.

We continued walking and we stop at a grave, a rose is right in front of it. I always see this grave when my friends and I go in the Abandon dorm. I wonder who died, maybe it is one the students that went missing.

"Hey, check this out," said Jaden.

"Check out behind it," I said.

"The old dorm," said Jaden, who was stating the obvious.

"Probably filled with lots of ghosts too," said Chumley.

"Relax guys, there is nobody here*twig snaps*," said Jaden.

"Waa, there is someone here," Chumley and I freaked out.

"*Jaden flashes his light over to the noise and sees Alexis*Oh hey Alexis," said Jaden.

"Alexis what are you doing here," I question, seriously who would be out here.

"That's funny I was about to ask you guys the very same thing," said Alexis with her overconfident tone in her voice that I always hear.

I thought, 'I got nothing wrong about it, it is just that we are not dueling and we are outside in the middle of the night. Pretty weird don't you think?'

"We heard about the Abandon dorm and we came to check it out," said Jaden.

"Well that is not very intelligent, don't you know that kids go missing here," said Alexis.

"Oh come on it is just a rumor," said Jaden.

"No it isn't, believe me I know. That is why the academy makes this place completely forbidden. They catch you here they will expel you for sure Jaden," said Alexis.

'Why doesn't she refer to us in any way? I was used as bait by her so she can just duel Jaden. I wonder if anybody notices this. Nah probably not, Chumley and Jaden will just brush this aside or not think about it. Does she only say Jaden's name because she likes him or only says his name because he beat her," I thought.

"Yeah sure," said Jaden,"okay why are you here?"

"I have my reason that's why," Alexis yelled.

"You don't need to snap, we just came here to look around. We will stay out of your way if you want," said Jaden.

"It is just that," began Alexis.

"Just that what," I ask.

"One of the kids that disappeared here was my brother," said a suddenly depressed Alexis.

"If Alexis's brother really disappeared, then the rumors aren't just rumors," I said," I say we go back Jaden."

"Well I say we go in," Jaden said.

"What," I exclaimed.

"See you in a few minutes Syrus. Don't disappear on us," said Jaden with a little laugh at the end of his sentence.

"Disappear, wait up." I yell.

'Why is Chumley going along with this, I thought he was scared a few minutes ago.I need to stop them before they find the room my friends and I are using,' I thought.

"Ah," screams Alexis, wherever she is.

"This place is sweet. A bit of paint, a couple of cardboard boxes, and a rug we could move in here," said Jaden.

"What are you kidding," I said," it is even worse than the Slifer dorm. I mean what is all the stuff on the walls?"

"Do you think it has something to do with the shadow games," questions Chumley.

'Right on the dot,' I thought.

"Jaden don't stand so close," I yell. 'Really what are the walls with all the millennium items' pictures going to do? Black told us all about them a long time ago **(they were like 9 when Black explains it. Black can use shadow magic, I'll explain it later on)**. They won't harm us at all, but I have to act all paranoid,' I thought.

"Hey this shows the 7 millennium items, whoa cool.*Shines the light on a different wall* and that shows someone I've never seen before," said Jaden.

I hear Alexis scream again but louder this time that alerts all of my friends.

"That sounds like Alexis," I said as we all run towards the sound.

"Alexis," Jaden yells,"*runs down the flight of stairs and picks up a card* this is Alexis's card.

"Well there is one way she could have gone," said Chumley.

"Then that's the way we are going," said Jaden.

"Alexis," we all call out.

"She can't hear you, far away, locked in the shadow realm," said a mysterious duelist.

"Who is there," said Jaden.

"Your worst nightmare come true," said the mask duelist.

'Really, you say all of that. That is so cheesy,' I thought.

"Give me a break," said Jaden.

"Then let me prove it to you, in a shadow game," said the mask man.

'A shadow game, you can't do that unless you have a millennium item. Black told me that all the items are gone because of the Final Duel, Atem vs Yugi**(Isn't it called the Cestial Duel or something? I really don't know but I will just keep the Final Duel, it is the title of the last Yugioh episode right)**. Did the guy have a knock off item, or does he really have shadow magic,' I thought.

"We got to get Alexis back," I said.

"Yeah hand her over right now or you will be sorry," yells Jaden.

"The only way I will free her is that you beat me in a shadow game," said the mask duelist.

"He is not looking at me is he," questions Chumley.

"I'm not afraid of dueling you, it is just that shadow games don't exist," shouts Jaden.

'Oh they are real Jaden, very real. Where else do the duel spirits live? They live in the shadow realm, were they wait for the right person they like, so they can appear before us humans,' I thought.

***In my imagination the shadow realm has 3 parts. The first part of it that most of the spirits are in this area that fits their needs, that is connected to the ancient Egyptian afterlife, since duel monsters originate from there. The second part is where all the gods are but they have their own territory, it is far from the first part of the shadow realm because they have more power. Third part is the small portion that the human souls are tortured. It is pretty far from both of the parts because the humans that can use the shadow realm needs the millennium items or they are born with the power of the shadows, which is very rare. The humans that won in the shadow realm pick the torture method for the loser so it is far from the other parts.* **

"The others didn't believe in the shadow games either, they were soon convinced. You see if you lose in the shadow game you just don't pay life points, you pay with your soul," said the duelist clad in dark clothing and a white mask.

"So you are the one behind all of those disappearances, you are not getting us, especially not Alexis," said Jaden.

"If I win she is mine forever and you are too," said the mask duelist.

'That is really creepy how he said that quote 'she is mine forever' unquote. It really sounds like 2 people want to marry this one girl. The guy is like 30 or something and Alexis is 15,' I thought.

"Alright*Chumley hands Jaden his duel disk* get your game on," said Jaden.

"You mean shadow game. Duel," said the mask duelist

***I really don't want to type out the duel, because I think I don't have the attention span to pause, rewind, and pause again when I am trying to watch the 5****th**** episode. Instead we will hear Syrus's thoughts while Jaden and the minor character are dueling. I am super sorry about this but I want to update this chapter today6/19.***

'When did Chumley bring his backpack and why does he carry a duel disk inside it? Did he think that we are going to duel someone when we were just checking out the dorm? At least it is useful, Jaden needed it to duel that mask guy. How the heck did that weirdo find us anyway? He only wants to duel Jaden and uses Alexis as bait, like when she use me as bait to duel Jaden. I am pretty sure that Crowler is behind this duel, that dude only wants to duel Jaden and Crowler loathes him. If Crowler is behind this he sank really low,' I thought.

**Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't been updating much I had a writer's block. The aol account mentioned in the story is totally fake, for some reason it won't allow me to put in at the end of Devonthebest. Remember, I have a poll on my profile so I need to know what kind of deck Syrus really have by the middle of July I will close the poll. Please Review!**


	4. The Black Out!

Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:

www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net

Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx it belongs to its respectful owners**.

**Syrus POV still**

After thinking I just replied to whatever Chumley was saying. I see the other duelist quit the duel and Jaden was running to him. As he ran there was light glowing form the statues, they came together in the middle to form the eye of Horus (is the spelling right?). It was a start for a real shadow game; I am so worried because one of the 2 will lose their soul if they lose.

I wait a few minutes then I see a crack appear suddenly and Jaden tumbles out of the mass of shadows. All of the sudden it starts to shrink, and we had to stay down to the ground. It ended quickly and Jaden picks up Alexis from the coffin and carries her outside, with the picture of a guy in hand.

They were talking and I see the first rays of sunshine piercing the dark sky. I can't believe that we spent the whole night watching a duel in the Abandon dorm. Looks like I'm going to sleep in class today, or maybe I can skip class.

**Crowler POV**

I enter the Abandon dorm in the morning searching in every single room to see if there is any sign of the shadow duelist. Instead I found a few instruments, recording gear, and a laptop. I confiscate those items and bring them to my dorm; I will bring it to the principal later in the morning, and went back to searching for the duelist. Instead I found one of his cards on the floor. I knew Jaden defeated the guy and I called in the disciplinary action squad **(this part reminds me of Hibari from KHR)** to deal with the troublesome **(I do not own this catch verse, it belongs to Shikimaru form Naruto, I am aware that I spelt his name wrong.) **boy.

**Zane POV, same time as Crowler**

I am standing on the pier where all the mist is gathering. I hear footsteps and hear Alexis saying something about me being here. I just replied without thought but only caught a sentence that interests me.

"You know once I thought your brother enrolled here you would feel a lot less, not more," said Alexis.

"Well maybe that's because my brother shouldn't be here," I said.

'Why is Syrus dressed as a boy again? I thought she would stop because she is separated by gender in the academy. She should just stop this before anything embarrassing happens to her,' I thought.

**Syrus POV**

I got in my bed for a moment only to be woken up to loud knocking. I hear a female voice saying my name while she is talking to Jaden. I sat up to see what is happening.

"You are both under campus arrest," said the lady with the disciplinary action squad uniform.

"What did we do," said Jaden.

I mean seriously, we only got like 2 hours of sleep and now some lady says we got to go to a integration, I got up still in my pajamas and headed to the door.

**~Time skip, to a random room that has flat screen TVs~**

"What suspended," Jaden and I both said at the same time.

"That's what I suggest; you trespass into the Abandon dorm. A unanimous letter from one of the faculty members confirms it. You must be punished to set examples for the students," said the lady in green," while we are all here Chancelle Sheppard there was a few items that the faculty member brought to us. A guitar, keyboard, drums, recording gear, and a laptop were there as well. The instruments were from the duel store so a few members of the band club wanted to get some practice. We need to gather them all up so they can be suspended as well. Unless we can take more guess for the password to activate the laptop."

'Thank goodness they haven't figured out the password for my laptop. I hope they do not put in Scythe loves Lucky Charms, for the password my friends and I are safe. If they type in the password 5 times and it is wrong the laptop shuts down for a whole day,' I thought.

"But what kind of example are we setting? That we are hard hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something more sporting," said Crowler.

'I knew it, I knew it, and he turns us in because of what Jaden did in the exams to get here. But why does he have to drag me in this? He found our things and might ask the whole school who the items belong to on purpose; thank goodness that he didn't check the draws. I can already imagine the poor sucks claiming that the instruments, recording gear, and laptop are theirs. The look on their faces when they are going to be expelled, unless they think that some of the students are greedy they tell them to type in the password,' I thought.

"Sporting, what do you mean by that," asks Jaden.

"Well Jaden, off the top of my head, how about you partner up with Syrus in a tag duel. Win and your cleared, lose and you are expelled," said Crowler.

"A tag duel? That sounds sweet," said Jaden.

"B-but Jaden, he said expelled," I whispered I am totally not faking that, I want to stay at Duel Academy.

"Chanceller I believe that they accepted to these conditions. The duel will be on Friday," said Crowler who sounds smug at this, how can't anyone catch that.

'I seriously didn't agree to this, but I have to go along to stay here,' I thought.

"Fine I will issue the opponents," said the Chanceller.

"Oh no, no Chanceller Sheppard, don't you fret about that, I will take care or all the particulars in the event," said Crowler. `

**~Time skip Chanceller's office ~Chumley's POV**

"You wanted to see me Chumley," said Sheppard.

"Yeah I just wanted you to know, t-that t-that I was at the Abandon dorm to. And that I should be the one to duel with Jaden," I stuttered on the first sentence but I gained my confidence.

"No it should be me," Alexis demanded when she strutted toward us

"Uh," said the Chanceller.

"Listen they were at the dorm helping me," said Alexis.

"No that is bogus. Alexis it was so totally my fault, I lead them to the Abandon dorm because I wanted to check out the abandon cafeteria," I said.

The Chanceller chuckles at this.

"Fat chance Chumley, please Chanceller please let me be his partner," said Alexis.

"Look I realize that the stakes are high, but the team up has been set. Syrus is Jaden's partner, I'm sure he will do fine," said the Chanceller.

**Syrus POV**

I launch myself to Chumley when he entered the room and I said," So did he say yes? Please tell me he said yes. If I'm Jaden's partner I will get us both expelled."

"I tried Syrus. I even lied to the Chanceller that I was the one that let you into the dorm," said Chumley.

"Haha well you did lead us to its cafeteria," said Jaden with a bit of mirth in the beginning.

"Why aren't you worried Jaden? Aren't you worried that I will get us both kicked out," I said with mild confidence.

"Naw, I wouldn't want another partner," said Jaden.

'That is touching, I could use my real deck but I will just use the roid one instead, since no one knows I have another deck,' I thought.

"What are you, nuts," I exclaimed.

"Look Syrus, we are going to go in there, duel our best and win the match, you know why? 'Cause you and I are going to work out all of our kinks right now, now go and grab your deck buddy. Because we are going to duel," said Jaden.

'Great, I became friends with a dueling fanatic that duels 24/7. Duel Academy does have a lot of duelist, but you should show some restraint in dueling. Is Jaden a trouble magnet for dueling or what? I mean he pissed off Crowler, know he is out to get him, which will leave to some people getting kidnapped later on. Because Crowler lost to Jaden Chazz thought he cheated and know is out to get my friend. If we don't get expelled I swear I will write a complaint to Chanceller Sheppard,' I thought.

"Okay guys this is just practice for your tag team match, so go easy," announced Chumley, who is on the cliff and we are on the beach.

'Seriously, how the heck did we get here so fast? Hey is that my friends in the distance,' I thought.

Sure enough Black and Kim where watching me, hidden in the shadows of the trees. A good enough distance for most people to not see you, but you can see them. I also see Alexis coming here too, how does she find us any way? My bad how does she find Jaden, is she stalking him? Looks like she is going to talk to Chumley, I'm going to listen in their conversation, I got a pair of good ears and eyes.

"Of course I don't think Jaden doesn't know how to go easy," Chumley said to himself.

"That is probably a good thing," said Alexis.

"What do you mean," asks Chumley, does he not find it suspicious that she found us

"It means that I know Dr. Crowler isn't going to match them up with pushovers. Both Syrus and Jaden are going to be at their best, because if they are not they are both going to be expelled," Alexis says in a grim voice.

"Alright Syrus, get your game on buddy, and let's get some fun," says a clearly exited Jaden.

"Sure fun, let's squeeze some here. Before we get kicked out of here," I replied with a depress voice.

'If I get to stay at the academy I got to limit my time with my 2 roommates. I'm catching their slang; maybe I should meet some new people. Hmm, I got it, I can join a club! Either a cooking or gardening club, yeah that'll work. Maybe I coul-,' I thought.

"What was that," Jaden said, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"oh uh nothing," I mumbled.

"Then let's duel," said Jaden in a happy voice.

"Yeah yeah, let's duel," I said.

"Here I come Syrus. Sweet, I summon Elemental Hero Avian, ATK 1000. And I'll also throw down a face down, your go," said Jaden.

"Alright, let's see," I said.

'Oh my Patroid's attack can beat Jaden's Avian, but that face down will be a trap. He doesn't put a spell card for one of his normal monster cards. I could use his special ability but I still need to act like a failure,' I thought.

"Hey what is that smile about, you got something," ask/shouts Jaden.

"Well, uh I think so. Patroid in attack mode, ATK 1200, go siren smasher," I said, trying to be modest on the first part.

"Not so fast, I got a trap, Negate Attack," shouts Jaden.

"Man, I should have guessed that the face down card was a trap," I said.

"Duh, Sy walked right into that one," said Chumley and he picks up a mewing Pharaoh.

"This isn't a good sign. There is no chance that they would survive in the tag match if he plays like this," stated Alexis.

I get on the ground to play in the dirt, playing the low self esteem boy I said," Oh boy don't you think that dirt is the coolest Jaden?"

"Sy don't crack up, you just made one mistake that's all," said Jaden.

"Yeah coming to this school," I said.

"No Sy you just forgot to use Patroid's special ability, he lets you check your opponents face down card once per turn. You could have seen my trap," Jaden said trying to encourage me.

"Yeah I know I am no good. I don't belong here," I said.

"Whoa slow down, I didn't mean anything like that," Jaden said.

"I know you didn't Jaden. I know that you were trying to help, it is just," I started to say but I got cut off.

"No you are right, I shouldn't but in. We are opponents right know. And from here on out we are going to act like one," said Jaden," game on!"

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, ATK 1600. And now I will have my Sparkman attack your Patroid*my life points is know 3600* and know Avian attack Sy wing storm strike*down to 2600 life points* next I'll throw down a face down and that is it," shouts Jaden.

"Can I crack up now? I just got nailed on both of our turns. I can't win," I said.

"Of course you can Syrus. You just have to belief in yourself," Alexis yells.

'Oh my god a friendship speech, so I got promoted from kidnapping/bait? That is a plus but I have a feeling that I will be bait or kidnapped, I mean teennaped soon. It happened in the first week of school so what are the chances that I will be stolen again? Pretty high,' I thought.

"She is so right so don't give up. Duh Syrus that is the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling class, I should know I took it 2 times," yells out Chumley.

"You are right I shouldn't give up the match so soon, especially that I'm not dueling for myself but for Jaden to. And the best thing I can do for him is to take him down," I said.

"Come on Sy you can do this," calls out Alexis.

'Seriously I haven't even spoken to her much and she is calling out my nickname. Why does she even care, oh right she wants to make sure that Jaden will stay at Duel Academy. Come to think of it I don't even have friends here beside Black and Kim. Chumley just became friends with Jaden and I usually hang out with Jaden in the day time **(Have you guys ever noticed this in the early episodes to? It seems like that no one is actually made an attempt to be friends with the main character in this story. It didn't seem like he, in the anime, didn't even want to be friends with someone when he met Jaden for the first time. Chumley didn't open up to Syrus at all but to Jaden yes. That is just messed up do you think so too?)** and hang out with my childhood friends at night. I didn't even want to make some friends, I'm scared of getting to attach to them," I thought.

"I believe in you, you just got to believe in yourself," shouts Chumley and an afterthought," duh."

I start to ignore their conversation because I got a duel to lose.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed, and know I'll use its magical charm to draw 2 additional cards from my deck," I said but then mumbled about the usage of Power Bond underneath my breath," Power Bond is like Polymerization but better. The fusion of a machine monster its attack points are doubled. But all well I'm not good enough to play this card, well according to my brother."

~Flashback~

There was a bully at school that constantly harassed me saying that girls shouldn't dress like boys. I didn't care because my friends did the same thing, but they took their bullies to a different location to duel. I was about to win my duel but my brother intervened with it. He gave the kid a card and told him to leave. Really I could have handled it on my own, I voiced my complaints to my big brother and he showed me a card that could have made me lose. I just stared at him, telling me that I'm not good enough to use it and he walked away. I think, I had a card that could disable all trap and spell cards. I could have used Patroid's special ability to look at the card, but he didn't give me a chance. Black and Kim came for me and they cheered me up by getting ice cream, also telling me that Zane is stupid.

~Flashback End~

"What did he mean when using the card wasn't enough? That is what I would say if I didn't know how to play it," I mumbled.

"Hey you alright there Sy," Jaden yells his question.

"I'm going to play Polymerization to fuse together the Gyroid and Steamroid from my hand to get Steam Gyroid, ATK 2200. Alright Steam Gyroid it is time to go locomotive train twister*the attack hits Avian and Jaden's life points are at 2800*," I said and the next part I said confidently," alright got you, had enough practice?"

"Hahahahaha, what are you talking about, had enough? Sy you now the old saying, no pain no gain. What I have in plan you gain a lot. Alright Syrus you might be one of my best pals but now we are rivals and now I got the cards to treat you like one. I activate the spell card Polymerization, Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clay man unite, and here he comes, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant," shouts Jaden.

'I always wonder how Kaiba gets the special effects,' I thought.

"*Pharaoh leaves* The cat got the right idea," said Alexis.

"Oh please, it is just another monster Alexis," Chumley said.

"No it's not Chumley. Thunder Giant can destroy a monster on the turn he is summoned if the original attack points are less than its own," Alexis informs Chumley.

"I guess practice is getting out early for Syrus then," said Chumley.

'Well I am royally screwed,' I thought.

"Alright Thunder Giant take out Steam Gyriod," said Jaden.

"Aw man that leaves me defenceless," I said.

"Yeah it does, but I'm not done yet. Burstinatrix I summon you in attack mode, ATK 1200. Now comes the double pack attack, Thunder Giant voltaic thunder*life points 200* now Burstinatrix attack, flair storm*life points 0* and that is the game. That was good Syrus," said Jaden.

"I don't know, I didn't put up too much of a fight Jaden," I said glumly.

"What are you talking about, sure I was able to pull it out in the end, but you made some sweet moves," Jaden said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Although I got to admit that I'm curious about something. What was that you drew but didn't play*takes the cards in my hand ('hey didn't your parents tell you not to take things from others,' I thought)* Ah Power Bond! Why didn't you use it? You could have doubled your Steam Gyroid attack points; you would have one tough monster. You know on second thought I'm glad you didn't use it," Jaden said.

"You don't understand, my brother said that I'm not good enough to use it and it is clear that I'll never be. And it is clear that you'll never be able to win the tag team duel if I'm your partner," I said which is true but I didn't want to use it, and I ran off into the forest were my friends are waiting.

I hear a," Sy wait," from Jaden.

As I get to the shade of the trees with a panic expression; that Alexis and Chumley saw. I kept running for a little bit until I saw a clearing that my friends are standing in. I pant until I was next to them.

"So you got creamed in your duel with your roommate huh," Black said.

"Be quit Black, I could have beat him but I had to act like a wimp," I said.

"It is okay you did your best," Kim said as she patted my back.

"I could have won," I shouted.

"Geez keep it down Sy **(Syrus and Sycthe a reason for the nickname they both start with Sy)**, your acting ooc in your part," Black said.

"Fine, what does ooc mean," I ask.

Kim said," It means out of character, you need to act like a shy and helpless guy. That is what Black means. Also why were you dueling your roommate?"

"*sigh*I'm in a tag team with Jaden to face someone in three days. Crowler made a big scheme last night to get Jaden expelled and dragged me into it. We were at the Abandon Dorm and Jaden was facing a guy that said he was a shadow duelist. He was a fake but when Jaden ran over to him he somehow activated these statues that actually made the unfinished duel a shadow game. The other duelist lost and Jaden won, Crowler came later and pieced the pieces together and found our band equipment. He got Sheppard to make an official tag duel for us to duel so we can stay at the academy and confiscated the equipment. If someone makes an announcement for it, don't go. Also lets go join the gardening or cooking club after the tag duel, so we can talk to each other more since we can't see each other at night," I informed my friends.

"The situation you are in sucks and yeah I'm going to join the cooking club," Kim said.

"I'll join the cooking club too, but I hope that someone doesn't try to hack into the laptop. I'll have to moderate it constantly on mine, so I can make the hacker, that they will hire a so called professional or get a student, get out of your laptop or make sure to crash their computer," Black said.

"When were you called in," Kim asks.

"Around 8 why," I ask.

"Shit! It is 12: 37 I need to go back to the dorm," curses Black as she ran all the way to the dorm.

"So you aren't going to class again tomorrow," Kim asks.

"Well I have to act all depressed still so yeah. Hey can you help me build a raft," I ask.

"Sure why not, I got nothing better to do," Kim asks.

So we spent our time building a raft, not going to our afternoon classes but we didn't care. I wasn't going to class tomorrow so I can sleep in; Kim will be in class. We were almost finished with it and Kim started a conversation with me.

"So we are making the worst raft ever made and when are you going to 'leave'," Kim asks.

"Before dinner because my roommates usually come in the dorm an hour and a half before dinner, don't know where they go though, probably trying to get people to duel Jaden. I will put a note on the desk so they can find me," I said.

"Oh look the raft is finished," Kim said.

We left the forest and went our separate ways' don't want people to see us coming out of the woods together. Well I got to the dorm in about 20 minutes and went to eat dinner, acting down and all, making sure to keep my eyes shadowed and head to the ground. People thought I had a fight with Jaden and Chumley so they left me alone. I went over to my bed after dinner, getting my pajamas and boxers with me, and took an 18 minute shower. I brushed my teeth and hair, and went to my bunk to get some shut eye.

I did what I wanted to do yesterday afternoon, I slept in. I woke up around 2, pulling the blanket over my head off, so I can put some clothes on. I putted on my red t-shirt, black jeans, and a white jacket. I left the room and went into the forest to get the raft to the beach, it will be hard because it was poorly made and might break before I get there. It took me about 3 hours to get there and the raft didn't break at all. I went back to the dorm and got dressed in the usual Slifer uniform and wrote a note to Chumley and Jaden. I putted the clothes I was wearing earlier today in the drawer. I walk over to the beach, picking up a long branch on the way, and waited for my roommates to come.

2 hours passed and I heard 2 pairs of footsteps running. I grab the branch slowly but with a startled expression on my face. I putted the raft on the water, I'm about to get on, and Jaden jumps in the water breaking the poorly made raft and startling me. I hear him talk to me but I don't listen and start to fool around, putting Jaden's head under water with me because I am a boy that can't swim, before Chumley jumped in the water. He finds the water is a little over knee deep for him and I come up under the water to breath.

All of the sudden my big brother Zane shows up and Jaden challenges him. We got to the pier, docks, whatever so they can duel there. Jaden lost and I acted like I found out the meaning of Power Bond that Zane was trying to tell me a few years ago. Zane looks at me and he walks away with Alexis by his side. I run with my roommates because they are hungry and dinner is going to be over in 20 minutes.

After we ate grill cheese we went to our dorm room and we encountered a problem. We were all in the water and there is one shower in the bathroom.

"You guys can go first, since I took a shower yesterday," I said.

"You sure Sy," Jaden says with his voice full of concern.

"Yeah I could take one in the morning anyway Jaden," I said.

"Well I'm going to take my shower in the morning after Sy, so you can go Jaden. I need to catch up on some Z's," said Chumley.

"Okay then," said Jaden who grabs his boxers and pajamas.

I put on mine and went back to bed.

~Later that night~

Chumleys dad said," Come on, put your back into it, I want to get to Duel Academy by daybreak."

~In the afternoon~

"Jaden," I call out and I see my friend under the shade of some trees.

"Huh, what is the matter Sy," my friend asks.

"Something big happened Jaden," I said out of breath, I was running all over campus to find him.

"You failed the trap test," Jaden said.

"No, I got a B, but that doesn't matter. Come quick to the dorm, Chumley's dad is here to take him out of Duel Academy," I said.

I pulled my friend's arm so he can get up and we can get to the dorm. I think of what happened today. Black, Kim, and I joined the cooking club and went to the first meeting with Madam Jess. The classroom was about half full, most of the students were girls with a few guys in the mix. Jess told us how to make a basic lunch, rice and chicken, we would start to make the lunch on Friday. The club days are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; the same days as I go the library with my childhood friends. Most of the students in the class were Obilesk and Ra, and 4 Slifers we saw in the cafeteria. Madam Jess's cooking class started today, so we were pretty lucky that we could be there. Madam Jess went over the cooking utensils we will use this year and introduced us newbies to the older students in the class. The older students will be cooking different things then us newbies and I saw that only 7 people, includeing my friends and I, were new.

We got to the dorm and saw Professor Banner's door open with someone that looks like Chumley inside. The man gave Professor Banner a giant bottle of hot sauce; got into our dorm room I saw Chumley crying. He told us that he can hear duel monsters talk to him; sooner or later he will see his duel spirit. We went to the Chanceller Sheppard's office to make sure Chumley doesn't leave. Jaden did all the talking and Chumley's dad proposed that if Chumley has a special talent he can beat him in a duel. Seriously everyone here duels to fix the problems that they don't like. Anyway we got to the place where the duel to decide Chumley's fate, to stay here at Duel Academy or leave to make hot sauce with his father.

**Jaden POV**

"Chumley, Mr. Huffington we both know the stakes are for this match. If Chumley wins he get to stay at school, however if he loses the duel he has to go back home," said Professor Banner.

"That's right, or else my hot sauce won't chap your lips," said Chumley's dad.

"Chumley, you sure you are okay with this. Can you handle going to work at your dad's hot sauce company, chap lips," said Professor Banner.

"I can handle anything right know," replies Chumley with determination.

'Yeah Chumley, you can do it,' I thought.

"Then without further ado let's begin the duel gentlemen," announces Banner.

"Here I come*draws card* totally litchis. First I'll play Des Koala, ATK 1100," said Chumley.

"In attack mode, don't you know if you first put them in defense mode then in attack mode, Des Koala special ability would have cost me 400 life points in damage for every card in my hand," ask Mr. Huffington.

"Duh of course I knew that, at least now I do," Chumley said in a down voice.

"You should have taken your studies more seriously, at least now you will learn," yells his father.

"Watch him closely children, you may learn something," said Professor Banner.

"Seeing how his is a state champ I don't doubt it, I just hope it isn't the one turn finish or he is done for," I said.

"Ready son," asks Mr. Huffington.

"Uh oh," replied Chumley.

"Here I come, I summon Dizzy Tiger in attack mode, ATK 1800," Mr. Huffington said.

"A Dizzy Tiger," Chumley asks.

"Weird," I said.

"Why is he dizzy," Syrus asks.

"It looks like he drank too much hot sauce. But that mean that the beast doesn't have any fight left," I said.

"Dizzy Tiger attack hot sauce smash*Chumley's life points 3300*," Chumley's dad said.

"Oh boy, that is hot sauce alright," said Chumley.

"That stinks," I said.

"But his attack sure didn't," Syrus said.

"Hahahahaha at this rate we'll be home by dinner. Which will be hot sauce I might add," said Mr. Huffington.

"I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce," Chumley replies angrily.

"Keep your cool their Chumley," I said.

"It's nice that he's standing up for himself in front of his dad though," Syrus says.

'At least you can stand up for yourself now Syrus,' I thought.

Mr. Haffington glares at Syrus who hides behind me.

'Or maybe not. I'm working on it,' I thought.

"Chum fight back," I say to my friend.

"I know; litchis this just might work. All right, I activate the spell card Kuala March. With it I can get summon a Kuala monster back from my graveyard as long it is a level 4 or bellow," said Chumley.

"Hey look Jaden, now Chumley has Des Kuala on the field again," Syrus said to me.

"That is true, but I hope that he can work it better this time around," I say to Syrus.

"Not it, them. Kuala March also lets you summon another monster from his hand, if it is the same one from his graveyard. And if I know Chumley," said Professor Banner.

"I summon Des Kuala, I sacrifice both of them to summon Big Kuala, ATK 2700," said Chumley.

"Not bad," said Mr. Huffington.

"No duh not bad. Now Big Kuala attack Dizzy Tiger take down from down under*Mr. Huffington's life points 3100* Dizzy Tiger is gone," said Chumley.

"Alright that is the way you do it," I said as Syrus cheers.

"So you want to fight, than let's fight. I call Dizzy Angel, ATK 1800," Mr. Huffington yells.

"He reeks of hot sauce too and now that he can hardly stand up, I see he has his fair share of it," states Chumley.

"Now I activate the spell card, Hot Sauce Bottle and I also activate the spell card Flipping the Table*Flipping the Table destroys Big Kuala*. Hahahaha what a card, it destroys everything on my field, everything except itself that is and the same amount of cards on your field are also destroyed. Now you are left defenseless," Mr. Huffington explains.

"That must be his special one strike attack," said Syrus.

"Yeah and I don't think I like it. It totally resets the field, it is hardly even fair," I said.

"That is just like you, you don't like something so you trash it," said Chumley.

"Hahaha I didn't get to be a hot sauce tycoon just to be nice son," Mr. Huffington said.

"Hey why is Angel back. Wasn't he destroyed by Flipping the Table," asks Chumley.

"Wishful thinking, but you see Dizzy Angel has a special ability, he can't be destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table," Mr. Huffington states.

"Ah great, this guy is going to keep weirding me out," said Chumley.

"It gets worse, when my one Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, its special effect activates. It causes you 500 points of damage*Chumley's life points 2800*," said Chumley's dad.

"Is that the stink too," said Chumley.

"But I'm not done yet, Dizzy Angel go for your attack hot sauce sizzler*Chumley's life points 1000*," said his dad.

"Chumley," I call out.

"I just can't win," said Chumley.

"Make your move why don't cha," said his dad.

"But make sure you think it through, otherwise you'll be back home bottling hot sauce," warns Professor Banner.

"Duh I know. First I activate the spell card Silent Doom; with it I'm aloud to summon one monster back to the field from the graveyard. First I summon Big Kuala then I use Polymerization to fuse Big Kuala with Des Kangaroo to create the Master of Oz, ATK 4200. Now go Oz hop back attack*destroys Dizzy Angel and Mr. Huffington's life points700*," yells Chumley.

"What a shock," I said.

"I'm still here," said Mr. Huffington.

"Yeah so bring it," said Chumley.

"Ah man Chum almost had him there, this is close," Syrus said.

"Yeah this one is going right down to the wire," I said.

"You fought a good duel but you lost," said his father.

"What are you talking about! Master of Oz has 4200 attack points," Chumley said outraged.

"It doesn't matter, you forget with one Flip of the Table he'd be gone," said Mr. Haffington.

"That doesn't scare me I know its weakness," said Chumley.

"Flipping the Table has a weakness," I ask my question aloud.

"That's right, once you use it, you can't summon up a monster and that means you'll be defenseless dad. I'll win and you'll lose ha," Chumley says.

'That's it Chumley show him that you'll win and stay at the academy,' I thought.

"Not bad son, you accurately spotted the cards weak spot. I'm very impressed by you, but still it won't change things. See what I have planned will leave me defenseless, 2 Hot Sauce Bottles," the hot sauce using duelist said.

"Wait if one Hot Sauce Bottle does 500 damage so if 2 are destroyed it'll be bad," states Syrus.

'Oh no Chumley will lose,' I thought.

"I activate Flipping the Table*destroys his Hot Sauce Bottles and Master of Oz* that is 2 Hot Sauce Bottles and that means 1000 damage to you*Chumley's life points 0*," Chumley's dad said.

"I can't believe it he lost," said a clearly upset Syrus.

"Poor Chumley," I said.

"Chumley come on, you don't have to go do you," pleads Syrus.

"Duh I made a promise and I'm going to keep it," said Chumley who had his back turned to us.

"Then this is really it," Syrus said.

"You're a good duelist Chumley, good luck," I said with a down voice.

"Same to you," said Chumley who begins to cry along with Syrus.

"Anyway I got to get going now, there is a whole lot of hot sauce that needs bottling," said Chumley.

"And I'm sure you'll bottle it correctly," I said trying to cheer up my buddy.

We got out of the dorm and started walking to the pier and we saw Professor Banner.

"Hey Professer where is my dad," Chumley asks.

"He had to go something went wrong in the Niles, but he wrote you this and he wanted me to give it to you," said Banner and he gives Chumley the letter.

"Dear son, there is more to school then just your studies. While you may have not made great grades there you made some great friends. That is reason enough for you to stay.*starts to cry* Dad! Daddy I won't let you down, I won't let any of you down! From here on out I'm going to make you proud of me, my family and my friends," Chumley shouts out to the ocean on the second part.

"So who is up for something to eat," I ask.

"I am," said Chumley.

We went to the cafeteria to eat some lunch. Inside some of our other dorm mates came up to talk to Syrus and I only heard pieces of the conversation.

"…dueling…," said a Slifer.

"…true…," said Syrus.

"…harsh…ght…," said another Slifer.

"…hates…ur…," said the one on the right of the first Slifer.

"…hope…ing," said the last Slifer.

"…be okay…" said Syrus and he walked to our table.

"So what was that all about," Chumley asks.

"Oh I met them in the halls a few days ago. Did you guys already spent your money **(I want to give the students an allowance at the end of the month. Slifers get a hundred dollars, Ra's $200, and Obelisk $300)** because I didn't," Syrus asks, jumping to a completely different topic.

'I wonder what Sy is hiding,' I thought.

"I spent about half for duel monster cards," I said.

"I spent all of mine for cards too," said Chumley.

"So what do you guys think about the announcement on Tuesday," I said trying to start a conversation while we were eating.

"An announcement on Tuesday, since I didn't attend class," Syrus tilts his head.

"Yeah there was an announcement about the guitar, drum set, recording gear, and laptop. Saying someone lost them and it had to be claimed," said Chumley.

"Did someone claim them yet," Syrus asks.

"Yeah, a lot of people said that but they asked if anyone in that huge group knew anyone else in the group. They only accepted people who knew each other in that group. That is what I heard," I said.

"That is weird," Syrus comments.

"Yeah I know right," I said.

"Let's hurry up and eat so you two can work on your strategies for tomorrow morning tag team match," said Chumley.

That is what we did all of today. We went to bed early so it won't take long for Sy to wake me up.

~Time skip, the next day~

"How can you guys be so calm," Chumley asks us because we are sorting out our cards.

"What is not to be calm about? It is another duel another day, right Sy," I said.

The boy in question just said,"ahh."

'Cat got his tongue? Is he having confedence problems again? I'll just cheer up my best friend. Best friends are all yours after all,' I thought.

"But duh Jaden, it is not just another duel, it is a tag duel, if you lose it you'll be in the next bus out of here," said Chumley.

"No Chumley that is totally why we are not going to lose. Chumley we are on an island, no bus," I said.

"What evs, you still got to give me your meal cards just in case," said Chumley.

"That's for the load of confidence," I said, even though I am pretty confident that Sy and I will win.

"Well someone need to eat your grilled cheese when you go," said Chumley.

"I believe in myself Jaden," Syrus said randomly, probably saying to win the duel he got to believe in himself.

"That's great," I said.

"Well good luck guys, I real want you to win the match," said my other roommate.

"So you don't want the grilled cheese," I ask.

"I rather have you as friends, than extra grilled cheeses," replies Chumley.

"I might just cry," I said.

"See you soon," said my partner.

We walk out of the dorm side by side to the duel arena in the morning. We entered the academy and were a few feet away from the arena when the announcement went off.

"The tag duel will begin in a few moments, and remember these are test conditions, this is a sudden exploitation match," announces the announcer.

"Send in the accused, Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki," someone announced on the mike.

*I really don't want to type out the whole duel with the Paradox brothers so I'll just skip to the end of the duel*

**Syrus POV**

I hear Professor Crowler's screams while Jaden was talking to me. Ah it is good that we didn't get expelled from the academy. I didn't think that Crowler hated Jaden so much that he would get the Paradox brothers to face us. Now at least this is over and I hope that Jaden doesn't drag me somewhere in the middle of the night just to duel someone/explore the island.

Jaden turns to the Paradox brothers, who are kneeing on the ground, said," If you ever want a rematch just holler."

"*laughs*Well said Jaden and I'm sure it'll be better written.*cue groans*That is right, I want a 5 page report by dueling the brothers and that it helped you realize that traspassing through the Abandon Dorm is wrong," said a smiling Sheppard.

"Aw talk about a bummer," Jaden said.

"Alright 10 pages then," said Sheppard and an afterthought while walking away," and single spaced too."

"I'll make sure they get it done Chanceller," Professor Banner said.

"How can I write 10 pages? I haven't even read that much," Jaden loudly said in despair.

'*sweat drop* I can't believe he hasn't read over 10 pages, that is just sad,' I thought.

I look up to the stands and see Zane standing in the back of the bleachers. He left and Jaden suddenly pops up.

"10 whole pages, that is practically im-," Jaden complains.

I cut him off," Jaden."

"My life is so over. Aw I don't even know how to spell Paradox brothers and do all of their parts have to rhyme? This is going to take forever," He complains some more.

Well if we work on it quickly in the library we will be done with the report in a few hours. Luckily we don't have to attend classes today.

I see Chumley coming down from the bleachers shouting," Who cares? At least you are here to stay."

We then did a group hug and everyone started cheering and clapping. Jaden did his catch phrase and was held up by people crowding him. I slip through the crowd and headed toward the exit closest to the library. I see Black and Kim already there waiting for me. Black and Kim have their laptops with them leaning against the wall, only Black having hers out of her case.

"Good duel Sy," Kim complements me while ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, you did great," Black said while patting my back.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm not expelled from the academy. Now I have to do the report," I said.

"That is okay, you'll finish it soon in the library," said Black.

"I'll help you if you want Sy," said Kim.

We arrive to the library a few minutes later and it is completely barren. No hide or hair of Ra yellow students, probably got their books yesterday and started doing their homework, or teachers. I go to the computers and log on with my student username and password. I open Microsoft Word and start my report on trespassing and the duel. Kim got a book from a shelf and sat down in a chair that is on the right of me. Black sat down on my other side and continued hacking into my laptop that is in the clutches of the Disciplinary Action Squad.

I finished my report 2 hours later and I look on Black's laptop screen.

"So what have you been doing the past couple of hours," I ask.

"Oh just taking out your hint for your password. Really, my favorite brand as a hint after the first time they get the password wrong. So far the laptop shutted down a couple of times throughout this week so it's a good sign, but I'm taking down anything that is related to our identities off your laptop. Pictures, videos, ect. and just to humor them I putted on songs from our albums for about 20 seconds after the shut down. Someone was trying to hack into your laptop during the duel," Black informs me with a low voice.

"That is awesome Black," whispers Kim.

"Yeah now I don't have to worry about them finding out. Hey wait, what about the history for the songs," I ask quietly.

Black snickers, "That is the thing; I want to screw with their minds. It is so funny that they won't find any personal information about the owner of the laptop, but instead they find out that they are holding the laptop that contains lyrics **(A/N Syrus writes the lyrics for the next songs on paper first, then put it on her laptop. Then ripping the paper and disposing it in a lot of trash cans.) **for the next song that Ice Cold Heart will sing. They will be filled with guilt that they are the ones that kept the public from listening to their songs."

'I get the feeling that you don't feel like hacking into my laptop anymore,' I thought.

"Oh that is funny," Kim laughs.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I said.

"Sure it is, so what is the worst thing that'll happen? The media comes, so what is the big deal. They have to go through a whole lot of students first before they get here. Unless they want the media to come to Duel Academy and disrupt the classes," Black whispers in a carefree voice.

"But that is the whole point. What if Crowler gets them here, he loves to be the center of attention," I said worriedly.

"Even if they do come they won't catch us. Someone might try to use our identities but that will be okay," Kim said reassuring me.

"Now we have done everything we can let's stop and get something to eat, it is lunch time," said Black.

After she said that our stomachs grumbled in sync and we headed out to the Slifer cafeteria.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I didn't update soon! My laptop crashed and my brothers were using the computer 24/7 so I couldn't update. Of course because being the idiot I am I didn't put my stories on a flash drive. So it took me awhile to write this chapter because I had to re-read the previous chapters, so I am sorry if this chapter is pretty weird, I usually wing it after chapter 1 or 2 in my stories. I get aggravated if the chapter isn't longer than 3,000 words so I continue on to the next episode, but then I think to myself 'should I put a cliffhanger or not' and I don't put a cliffhanger because I know it will mess up my writing. On a happier note the poll results are in and Vampire Knight won! I am also revising the previous chapters so if I miss something, please tell me. Also I am putting on a new poll if Syrus should be paired with Jaden.**


End file.
